After Hours
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: An AU Night Shift Fic..Accidents are happening at General Hospital, while some suspect the hospital is haunted others suspect sabotage, enter Police Cadet Cassie Roberts who goes undercover to try and see what’s up...
1. Frayed Anatomies

**After Hours-**

_Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...however post the events of 'Employee of the Month' I may go a bit off on my own way... I hope you like my unique spin...again I don't own I just love to play..._

--

It was an unusually busy Saturday in the ER. There were so many patients coming in from left and right and the staff was doing it's best to keep up. The staff was notified that a patient was coming in and they headed out to meet up with the ambulance, when all of a sudden it blew up...

Over at the PCPD word of the explosion came quick and the cops were off to investigate. The police commissioner Mac Scorpio was quick to begin to ask questions. The fact that Jason Morgan was in the ER that night made him wonder if this was mob related however Jason denied it claiming he was just in the ER to pay his friend's medical bill. Mac didn't buy it for one second as Jason's hands were charred.

"I believe it was Mr. Morgan who pulled the woman out," said detective Cruz Rodriguez said.

The two men continued the investigation...however this story isn't about them...

Cassandra Roberts was a cadet in the Port Charles Police Academy and was at the hospital for a ride along with fellow cadet Cooper Barrett.

"So," Cooper asked, "what do you thinks going to happen Cass."

"I think that by the end of the night Morgan will be taken in to the station," Cassie said.

"Care to put money on it," Cooper asked.

"No gambling on the job Barrett," Cassie said as she leaned back and took in her surroundings.

She noticed Damian Spinelli sitting in the waiting room, a towel wrapped around his foot. Cassie had seen the boy around town and knew he was Morgan's roommate however something about him intrigued her. He watched as a young blonde nurse came to wait on him. His mouth turned up into a big smile.

"Cassie," cooper said causing the young girl to turn her hazel eyes away from the site of the 'Jackal.'

"What is it Coop," Cassie asked.

"Do you mind if I go and sneak in time with Maxie," Cooper asked.

Cassie nodded. You see Cooper was dating Maxie Jones, the commissioner's daughter which was off limits however he couldn't resist.

As soon as Cooper left Cassie wandered around a bit seeing if she could catch dirt on what was going on. All she knew was there was an ambulance explosion and the woman was dead.

--

Cooper spotted Maxie standing outside of the supply closet.

"I don't know why I continue to do this," Maxie said, "I mean I'm so not cut out for service."

Cooper smiled.

"But you look so cute in your volunteer uniform," Cooper said smiling, "anyway your dad and Cruz are asking questions, and Cassie is here if hey need anything."

"God I can't stand Cassie," Maxie said.

"Why because she is around me at the station," Cooper asked.

"Well yea," Maxie said, "but I mean any pretty girl who's near you makes me jealous."

Cooper gave her a little kiss.

"So anyway," Maxie said, "Care to give me a closer look at your handcuffs."

She opened the closet door ask she said this and Cooper gladly followed.

--

Cassie was getting restless. She had been walking around hoping to get some information however she got nothing. Soon she reached a cubical where it sounded as if Cruz was questioning Spinelli about his injury. Apparently he had shot himself in the foot.

"So you shot yourself," Cruz asked.

"Well...I...that is," Spinelli was flustered he knew that if he said he shot himself he could go to jail and he knew what happened to kids like him in jail, "it was an accident...I never meant to..."

Cassie entered the room and stood behind Cruz. She winked at Spinelli before speaking up.

"Can't you let him off with a warning," Cassie said, "I mean he did say it was an accident..."

"You still have much to learn here cadet," Cruz said.

"It was an accident," Jason said, "my accident you see I was cleaning my gun..."

"Stone Cold," Spinelli whispered, "what are you doing."

The mob enforcer gave the boy a look that said to trust him.

Cassie was intent on learning what the boy's fate was when she heard a scream and silently snuck out.

When she got to the source of the scream she noticed Iris Sneed lying on the floor and the supply closet opened. In the closet Cooper and Maxie were in a compromising position.

Cassie rolled her eyes at the duo as Mac came over.

"What the Hell is going on here," Mac asked.

"Hello Daddy," Maxie said sweetly.

Before reprimanding his daughter and her boyfriend Mac turned to Cassie.

"Cadet Roberts," Mac said, "did you have any knowledge to this."

"No sir," Cassie replied. This was the truth as she had only known Cooper was with Maxie and had no clue what they were actually doing.

"Well then," Mac began, "you two are in serious trouble."

After a member of the maintenance personnel had to pick open the cuffs Maxie and Cooper were sentenced to spend the rest of the evening cleaning bed pans.

--

With Mac busy reprimanding his daughter and Cooper, Cassie was given permission to leave the scene but expected to be at the station bright and early Monday. Cassie began to head out when she noticed Cruz taking Jason out of the hospital in cuffs, Spinelli looking on guilt stricken.

'_Jason must have taken responsibility for Spinelli's actions like the good friend he is_,' Thought Cassie, '_man I should have taken Coop up on his bet._'

She waved to Spinelli as she left but he was too concerned about Stone Cold's fate as well as being giddy with a new crush on the blonde nurse that was tending to him earlier.

'_Welcome to the Night Shift,_' Thought Cassie shaking her head as she watched the sunrise from the parking lot.

--

**TBC...**

_Ok this was pretty much a 'Cassie-Fyed- Version of Episode 1...there will be both episode centric chapters as well as chapters outside the Night Shift on Cassie's end...for those of you who see NS the only thing I can say is that the triangle is Cassie/Spinelli/Jolene...all other ships have yet to be determined (meaning I might NOT split SCRUBS up)_


	2. The Job

**After Hours-**

_Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...however post the events of 'Employee of the Month' I may go a bit off on my own way... I hope you like my unique spin...again I don't own I just love to play..._

_--_

Cassandra entered the PCPD Monday and smirked at Cooper.

"Please don't start with me about the other night," Cooper said thinking back to Saturday when he and Maxie were caught in the act in the hospital supply closet.

"Well I was going to bring up the fact that I should have taken you up on that bet," Cassie said, "so what happened with Morgan anyway."

Cooper shrugged.

"Must not have been anything serious," Cooper said, "when I came in yesterday to be reprimanded Jason was already gone."

Lucky Spencer spotted the two cadets chit chatting and turned to them.

"Roberts," Lucky said, "the commissioner wants to see you."

Cassie rolled her eyes as she entered the office.

"Y-you wanted to see me sir," Cassie asked. She was nervous as to what the commissioner had to say. She didn't think she had done anything wrong however being summoned to the office was never a good thing.

"Sit down," Mac said.

The young officer did as she was told. She then took her left hand and pulled a loose strand of her dark hair off her face.

"Am I in trouble," she asked.

"Actually I was curious if you observed anything on Saturday Night," Mac asked.

"Nothing unusual," Cassie said, "well except for well...you know."

Mac knew that his daughter's act would be forever seared in the minds of all those who were in the ER that evening.

"So you don't know anything more about the ambulance," Mac asked, "because I have a sinking suspicion that it's foul play."

"Was that why Jason Morgan was arrested," Cassie asked, "you thought the ambulance was mob related."

Mac shook his head.

"Morgan's arrest had nothing to do with the explosion," Mac said, "His arrest had to do with the fact that he shot someone in the foot."

"It was an accident," mumbled Cassie.

"Excuse me," Mac said.

"Nothing," Cassie replied standing up, "so is that all."

"No," Mac said, "in fact you and Morgan will be seeing allot of each other in the coming weeks."

"Excuse me," Cassie asked.

"Morgan will be spending the next few Saturdays doing community service as a hospital Janitor," Mac said, "while there I asked him to keep an ear out for any information that might lead us to the culprit of the mishaps."

"And I come in how," Cassie asked.

"I need you to volunteer at the hospital as well," Mac said, "get to know the staff, the patients, any regulars and report to me."

"So you want me to be a spy," Cassie asked.

"In a sense yes," Mac said, "if that's alright with you...I mean.'

Cassie nodded.

"Yes sir," she said, "I won't let you down."

--

She left the office and Cooper looked at her.

"Please don't tell me that Mac personally kicked you out of the force," Cooper said, "I don't know how I'd survive this place without you."

"Actually I got a promotion," Cassie said, "I've got myself an undercover job."

"Seriously," Cooper said.

"Seriously," Cassie said.

"So are you going to tell me what it is," Cooper asked.

"I can't," Cassie said, "nobody can know my task."

Cooper nodded in understanding.

'_This is the beginning of something big_,' Cassie thought to herself.

--

_Meanwhile..._

Spinelli was sitting in Jason's penthouse, his foot elevated from the mishap he had a couple days ago. Jason entered and looked at him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said looking up from his laptop, "The Jackal can't thank you enough for what you did the other night."

"You know I have your back Spinelli," Jason said, "regardless of what stupid stunt you pull."

He glared at his roommate.

"Message received Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "guns bad...well unless your you...so what did the cops say."

"I got community service," Jason said.

Spinelli knew not to ask his friend, mentor, and roommate about the details.

"Anyway," Spinelli said, "I think the Jackal might finally be over the Blonde One."

Jason rolled his eyes. It seemed that all Spinelli had been doing lately was brooding over the fact that he lost his first crush, Lulu Spencer to another guy.

"Do I dare ask how you got over Lulu," Jason said.

"I've met a new Blonde One," Spinelli said, "My Angel of Mercy, Nurse Jolene."

Jason recognized the name as that of the young student nurse who tended to his friend. He had heard of doctors falling for patients so he guessed that it worked both ways. All he could do was smile and be happy as Jason knew that this crush was going to end in disaster.

--

**TBC**

_I'm thinking of doing a 'filler' chapter like this between every one or two 'episodic' chapters thus showing what is going on between weeks(especially for Cassie and Spinelli)_


	3. Skin Deep

**After Hours-**

_Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...however post the events of 'Employee of the Month' I may go a bit off on my own way... I hope you like my unique spin...again I don't own I just love to play..._

--

Cassie took a deep breath as she entered the ER the following Saturday Night.

'_This is it_,' she said, '_my big make or break test._'

She first observer Jason Morgan showing up for his service. She began to wander around keeping her eyes and ears open for clues, well until she got asked to scrub bed pans or whatever it was volunteers do. That was when she noticed one of the nameplates outside one of the rooms. From peaking in the window she observed that the patient was a burn victim. She wondered if it was the same woman who barely escaped death the week before. Inside the room was the student nurse that Spinelli had been drooling over the previous week along with another student nurse.

The nameplate said '_Barrett_' a name that was all too familiar to her. The last name of her fellow cadet and good friend. She wondered if the woman was of any relation to Coop, after all Barrett didn't seem like a common name. She would need to ask him about this at a later date but for now it was back to business.

--

Jolene and Regina were in the room looking at the woman.

"I can't believe she survived," Jolene said while her mind thought, '_I thought I killed her._'

"That's the wonderful thing about this job," Regina said, "Miracles happen everyday."

Jolene silently nodded. Ever since getting into the program she had made fast friends with Regina. This friendship however was a cover so that no one could suspect what was really going on. As she stood there she felt like she was being watched. As she turned around all she saw was the back of a dark haired figure walking away. She assumed it to be Leyla, the third student nurse, her scapegoat however it had been Cassie.

--

Soon after passing Patient Barrett's room she saw the third student nurse Leyla with Patrick.

"Did you hear that," Patrick asked.

"Here what," Leyla replied.

"Singing," Patrick said, "I guess maybe it's an after effect from last week..."

"I think somebody needs a break," Leyla said, "lucky for you I give an excellent back massage."

Cassie watched as Patrick sat down in an abandoned wheelchair as the young nurse gave him a back rub. The moment was quickly broken up as Robin Scorpio, the police commissioner's niece and Patrick's girlfriend showed up giving the duo an annoyed look.

"Patrick," Robin said, "you know this isn't a day spa you have actual patients to see."

Patrick gave her an apologetic look and went off to do real work.

Robin spotted Cassie and smiled at her.

"You're the new girl aren't you," Robin asked.

"A volunteer is the lowest on the hospital food chain," Cassie said, "so I wouldn't consider myself as the new girl."

"But this is your first Saturday Night," Robin asked.

"Yea," Cassie said, "so I heard what happened last week...the ambulance explosion."

"If you're looking for something dramatic like that to happen again," Robin said, "that is defiantly not a usual."

Cassie nodded.

"Anyway before I go let me introduce myself," Robin said, "I'm Dr. Scorpio."

"I'm Cassie," Cassie said.

"Well Cassie," Robin said, "good luck on the Night Shift."

Cassie smiled and watched the doctor leave. Although this was the commissioner's niece she couldn't rule anyone out at this time, though Robin was highly not the culprit.

--

Meanwhile Cardiologist Leo Julian was about to operate on what he thought was a heart patient, however as he was about to put the man under the knife he realized the patient's heart was completely healthy. Someone had been mixing up his charts...

'_The menace strikes again_,' he thought to himself once he realized what had happened.

--

After a trip around with the magazine cart Cassie had returned to the nurses' station and noticed Spinelli was back talking to Regina. Cassie wanted to listen in...To see what was going on between them however she was stopped by Robin.

"Cassie," Robin said, "I want you to meet someone."

Robin led the young girl over to where Jason had been mopping floors.

She began to giggle as the man looked up at the two young women.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "it's just...I never pictured you how should I put it repenting for your sins."

Jason rolled his eyes trying not to break his character and smile at his old girlfriend.

"Anyway I'm glad you're here," Robin said, "This gives me someone to talk to."

"What about your boyfriend the neurosurgeon," Jason asked.

"Patrick," Robin said, "yea I can talk to him, but sometimes I need someone to talk to about him."

Jason nodded in understanding.

"Anyway I wanted to introduce you to Cassie the newest volunteer here on the night shift," Robin said, "Cassie this is Jason."

Cassie put her hand out to shake the mob enforcer turned janitor's hand however he was a bit hesitant. He had seen her during one of his many trips to the PCPD and knew she was an undercover cop.

"Nice to meet you Cassie," Jason said,

"Likewise," Cassie said before Robin got paged.

"So," Cassie said, "have you heard anything on who could have tampered with the ambulance?"

"So far no," Jason whispered, "none of my contacts know anything. I have a feeling it is an inside job."

--

As Jason and Cassie were whispering Jolene was back in '_Patient Barrett's'_ room.

"Consider yourself lucky," Jolene said, "you get to live...for now."

--

Cassie was on her way to the break room. Though she knew she wasn't working half as hard as the other doctors and nurses she though she could dig up some dirt. As she went she spotted an old lady who she had seen in the ER the previous week. She had heard Regina mentioning then that her name was Ms. Storch and she was a regular fixture. She watched as the lady engaged in conversation with Jason. Cassie had to admire him he was what you would call a bad boy with a heart of gold.

When finally Cassie arrived at brake room she overheard the stern tone of Dr. Russell Ford, the interim chief of staff yelling at Dr. Julian. Something to do with how he almost performed bypass surgery on a patient with appendices. Cassie pulled out the notebook from her pocket and scribbled down-

_Saturday, June 19th 2007-_

_Ford reprimands Julian for almost performing wrongful surgery/Julian says files switched/Ford says hospital cursed..._

She put the notebook back and wondered to herself is Spinelli was still in the hospital. However her plans of tracking the hacker down were soon foiled. Ford it seemed had now been reprimanding Regina claiming it was her fault that Dr. Julian's files were wrong and that she should 'reconsider nursing.' Regina was in tears and Cassie waited to corner her.

--

Maxie Jones entered the ER.

"Can I help you," Epiphany asked her.

Maxie explained that she had an eight-inch rash on her butt that had been there for about a week. After being checked out it had been diagnosed she had a staff infection and due to her past medical history it could get way worse.

--

Cassie's mind was in a thousand places. She wanted to see Spinelli, to console Regina, to check on her bosses daughter who she over heard was admitted as a patient. She needed to clear her mind so when she spotted Jason alone mopping she couldn't help but ask him to let her help him out.

"So Janitorial work is now part of a volunteer's workload," Toussaint asked as he headed to where his new assistant and the young volunteer stood.

"I just needed to clear my head," Cassie said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Toussaint said, "your doing a good job..."

"Cassie," Cassie said.

"Toussaint," Toussaint said shaking the young girl's hand.

Before the older janitor could say anything else Jason recognized Stan entering dressed as an orderly.

"What are you doing here," Jason asked.

Stan just smiled and handed the three of them papers announcing a meeting that he was planning as he was organizing a strike.

While the three of them were working and talking Jolene was at the nurses' station.

"What do you know about that volunteer girl and Mr. Morgan," Jolene asked.

"Not to much about her," Epiphany said, "enough about him why are you asking."

"It's just they seem so out of place here," Jolene said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Epiphany asked.

"Nothing," Jolene said though she knew that she'd have to keep a close watch on both of them for her plans to be successful.

--

Spinelli was now sitting down in a cubical typing away on his laptop when Jason came in.

"I still can't thank you enough for all you are doing for me Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"Like I said before," Jason said, "don't mention it."

"So have you seen her tonight," Spinelli asked, "my angel of mercy has she mentioned me."

"No," Jason said, "but someone else mentioned you."

"Who Stone Cold," Spinelli asked.

Before Jason got a chance to mention Cassie however Jolene entered.

"So Mr. Jackal we meet again," Jolene said.

Spinelli smiled.

"How are you doing," Jolene continued to ask.

"Better now that you're here," Spinelli said.

--

Regina was still upset.

"You look like you could use a friend," Cassie said sitting next to her.

"Cassie right," Regina said.

Cassie nodded.

"I saw Ford yelling at you earlier," Cassie said, "blaming you for the mishap that happened."

"It wasn't me you know," Regina said.

"I know," Cassie said.

"I mean I've wanted to be a nurse since I was four years old," Regina said, "yes I know what four year old is so sure of what they want to be."

Cassie shrugged.

"Anyway I really want this," Regina said, "it's my dream and no one and nothing will stop me."

"You're going to get through this," Cassie said, "your going to pass the program and make a great nurse trust me."

"Thank you," Regina said hugging her new friend.

"Anytime," Cassie said as the two women went to check on Ms. Storch.

--

Dr. Julian after taking some time to chill had entered Maxie's room. The young blonde looked up at the man who entered.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Your guardian Angel," Dr. Julian said sitting down and playing his guitar for Maxie.

Dr. Ford entered and made a face. It was clear to Maxie that this man was a doctor, not just any

Doctor but her Dr.

"So what's the prognosis," Maxie asked.

"You have a staff infection," Dr. Ford said.

"So I've heard," Maxie said, "but how was this infection caused."

"Most likely from being on the shelves in the supply closet," Dr. Ford said.

Dr. Julian's eyes lit up. Dr.

"Oh you are the handcuff girl," he said.

Maxie made a face. She didn't like the fact her sex life was a hot topic at the hospital.

"Under normal circumstances this infection wouldn't be severe," Dr. Ford said.

"It's because of my borrowed heart isn't it," Maxie asked. The silence of the two doctors told her it was a yes.

--

As Cassie began to head out for the night she spotted Spinelli with Jason and smiled at the two of them.

"Who was that Stone Cold," Spinelli asked as he showed Jason what he was working on. A video game called _'The Saga of Stone Cold'_

"That's Cassie," Jason said.

"It looks to the Jackal like this Cassie likes you Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

Jason shook his head.

'_If Spinelli only knew,_' he thought.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked my 'cassie-fyed' summery of Episode 2...like it...hate it...let me know**


	4. Heart to Hearts

**After Hours-**

_Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...however post the events of 'Employee of the Month' I may go a bit off on my own way... I hope you like my unique spin...again I don't own I just love to play..._

--

Monday afternoon Cassie entered the Department and spotted Cooper.

"Hey how are you," Cassie said.

"I could use a friend," Cooper said, "Logan's being an ass, my girlfriend is...well you know."

"Is she any better," Cassie asked.

"She's home so that has to be a good sign," Cooper said.

Cassie put her arm around him when Cruz entered.

"Roberts," Cruz said, "the commissioner wanted you to report to me about your '_special project._'

Cassie nodded and smiled at coop before she followed detective Rodriquez into his office.

--

Spinelli couldn't believe it. _The Saga of Stone Cold_ was a break out hit on the web and he had just received word that it would be a feature at the upcoming tech expo.

'_What a perfect opportunity to ask my angel of mercy out,_' Spinelli thought as there was a knock at the door.

"Spinelli," Lulu Spencer's voice could be heard from the other side.

"It's open Blonde One," Spinelli said.

The Blonde entered and smiled at him.

"I come bearing gifts," Lulu said placing a grocery bag down next to Spinelli.

He opened the bag to see barbeque chips and orange soda. A smile spread across his face.

"Thank you," Spinelli said, "so have you come to your senses yet and dumped..."

"Don't say what your planning on saying," Lulu said, "and Logan and I aren't dating we're just friends like you and me are."

Spinelli gave her a look that said '_yea right'_

"So," Lulu said, "I have time before my shift mind if I hang."

Spinelli nodded. As the Blonde One sat there Spinelli got an idea.

--

"Ok," Cruz said, "what did you observe?"

"One of the Dr.'s had his files switched," Cassie said, "and he almost performed surgery on the wrong patient."

"So what happened," Cruz asked.

"People got reprimanded," Cassie said, "Ford kept saying the hospital was cursed."

"So any leads," Cruz asked.

"Not yet," Cassie said, "but I promise I will keep you posted."

Cruz nodded.

As she left the office Cooper spotted her.

"So how did your review go," Cooper asked.

"It's still early in my project to get results," Cassie said, "but I did make one observation."

"What was that," Cooper asked still oblivious to her actual mission.

"Do you have any family around here," Cassie asked.

"I had family that used to be in Port Charles," Cooper said, "not anymore though."

"Oh," Cassie said, "because when I was at the hospital I saw a placard that said '_patient Barrett'_

Cooper shrugged.

"It could be a relative," Cooper said, "I guess."

Just then they were interrupted by a young girl that Cassie immediately recognized as the commissioner's youngest daughter.

Cooper got up and approached her.

"So Georgie," Cooper asked, "has your sister been asking about me."

"She has," Georgie said, "she asks why I dragged Coop in that supply closet constantly."

"Seriously," Cooper asked. Knowing that Maxie hadn't been one to question her actions.

"Ok so she only said that once," Georgie said, "then she said to me how she missed you."

"Tell her I miss her too," Cooper said.

Georgie nodded and looked at Cassie.

"Sorry," Georgie said, "I don't think we met...I'm..."

"Your Georgie right," Cassie said, "Mac's younger more responsible daughter."

Georgie nodded as Cassie put out her hand.

"Cassie," Cassie said.

"So," Georgie said, "Cassie what were you and Coop talking about before I interrupted."

Cassie didn't want to mention the Barrett woman to Georgie so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Love," Cassie said as Coop glared at her.

"Love," Georgie said looking at Coop, "your not cheating on Maxie now..."

"No," Cassie said, "Coop here would never do that to your sister...no I have this unrequited love that only Coop here knows about."

"So does he even know you exist," Georgie asked.

"He doesn't even know my name," Cassie said, "but from observing him form a distance I know he's sweet, kind, funny, and defiantly would be around for the long haul...however."

"However," Georgie repeated.

"He seems to only go for Blondes," Cassie said smiling.

"You wouldn't be talking about Spinelli now would you," Georgie asked.

"I might be," Cassie said.

"Oh my god he is such a great guy," Georgie said, "he mentioned to me the other day of a new girl...so another blonde huh."

"A Blonde and an older woman," Cassie said, "Nurse Crowell."

"Coop," Georgie said, "do you think if your partner and I dye our hair blonde we might stand a chance with Spinelli."

Cooper just laughed. '_If Spinelli only knew that two great girls liked him_.'

"I think that if Spinelli can't see you for the wonderful people you are," Cooper said, "then he isn't worth your time."

The girls shook there heads at Coop in disagreement.

--

**TBC**

_Next up 'Paternity Ward' my 2nd favorite episode so far..._


	5. Paternity Ward

**After Hours-**

_Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...there will be 'episodic' chapters which will be loosly based on each of the 13 episodes of the season/series as well as 'filler' chapters to help give the story more depth_

--

During the past week Cassie had been showing up at the hospital visiting Ms. Storch the sweet old lady who got admitted into the hospital the previous week. When she got there that Saturday she immediately saw Patrick and Robin fighting over something. She blocked out the couple's bickering and looked for a familiar face.

Soon she spotted him; the one she hoped would show up, however he wasn't alone. She couldn't believe what she saw, Lulu Spencer was escorting him.

"Why did you need me to take you here," Lulu was asking him, "don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday Night."

He shook his head as the Blonde nurse was spotted.

To Cassie Jolene gave off bad vibes, to Spinelli however she made his heart skip a beat.

"Greetings Angel of Mercy," Spinelli said grinning to her, "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Lulu."

Lulu looked pissed at the statement, Jolene looked stunned, and Cassie tried not to laugh as she went about her business hoping she would see or hear something to put away in her files.

She was quickly distracted as she spotted Elizabeth Spencer the wife of one of her superiors enter with her baby boy Jake.

"Cassie," Elizabeth asked as she had known the girl from her trips to the PCPD visiting her husband, "I didn't know you volunteered here."

"What else is there for a single girl to do on a Saturday Night," Cassie said giggling, "oh my god Jake's getting so big."

Jason spotted the two women and immediately wanted to know what was wrong for you see baby Jake was really Jason's son but that information was a secret which was on a need to know basis.

"He's fine," Elizabeth said, "well besides the fact that he has a small ear infection."

Jason nodded. He was glad that the baby was fine.

Suddenly Epiphany entered the area and looked at the three adults and small child.

"Nurse Spencer glad you're here," she said, "we are short staffed tonight and could use you in the OR."

Elizabeth nodded and began to hand the baby over to Cassie.

"And Miss Roberts," Epiphany said, "did you come here to volunteer or socialize."

Cassie nodded and apologized for the fact she couldn't baby-sit.

Jason was now the proud babysitter of his baby boy, weather he liked it or not.

--

Cassie made rounds with the magazine cart and wound up in the old woman's room.

"So," the old woman said noticing the girl's uniform, "you work here too."

"Well volunteer," Cassie said.

"It's a shame more young people don't do that," she said, "it builds character."

Cassie nodded as the door opened and Dr. Julian entered.

"I should go," Cassie said, "but I'll try and be back later."

The old woman nodded as Cassie left the room.

She headed to find Jason and see if he needed her to take over babysitting duties. As she was looking for him she again noticed Patrick, Robin, and now Leyla fighting over some patient.

'_Man those three need to work out their issues outside the hospital_,' Cassie thought.

Cassie spotted the older man and smiled.

"So," Cassie said, "do you want me to take Jake off your hands?"

Jason shook his head.

"I'm good," he said, "thanks anyway."

Cassie smiled and went to find something to do.

--

Regina was in the old woman's room now as Cassie walked by. She didn't know if her new found friend was with the old woman visiting or working and if it was the latter she didn't want to impose. She stood there waiting for Regina to leave so she could visit. As the young nurse left she smiled to Cassie.

"Are you busy," Regina asked.

"Not really," Cassie said.

"Well I'm about to go on brake care to join," she asked.

Cassie nodded in agreement.

As the two women went on their way they noticed Leyla entering. As they headed to the break room Stan stopped them.

"You were here last week hanging around Jason," he said to Cassie.

"And you were the one passing out the flyers," Cassie said.

"It's about time that you guys had a say in what is going on around here," Stan said.

"Not interested," Regina said as the duo pushed on.

--

Meanwhile Spinelli was continuing to make a fool of himself by using Lulu to make Jolene jealous. The two frenemies were sitting together in the waiting room as the nurse walked by. He began to attempt to impress her with tales of how he rescued his _girlfriend_ Lulu during the hostage crises. The way he recounted this it seemed fantastical so Jolene looked at the younger blonde to see if it was true. Lulu nodded in agreement. After the nurse left again Lulu rolled her eyes at the young man.

"Oh you so owe me for this," Lulu said.

Spinelli knew this would mean that he would have to learn to accept the fact that she was with the Unworthy One and force himself to act civil to the man in her presence.

--

Cassie enjoyed her girl time with Regina and began to head back out when they were stopped by Ms. Sneed.

The older woman glared at Cassie as to tell the younger woman she needed to see Regina alone. As Cassie walked away she could hear her friend being reprimanded over the fact she had given '_free drugs'_ to Ms. Storch. Defiantly not an offence that needed documenting.

She now wondered if Spinelli was still there, if Jason still had the baby. However her thoughts were interrupted as she was overhearing that one of the doctors had been hooked up to an IV to temporarily knock him out and the dose was upped causing the doctor not to be able to perform surgery. Now THIS was something to note.

--

Cassie now had some time to see the old woman and was glad that no one was in the room.

"I told you I'd be back," Cassie said smiling.

"So," she said, "was that man of yours here like you thought."

Cassie blushed. She had told the older woman about Spinelli on one of her visits during the week and was surprised she remembered.

"He was," Cassie said, "is...but it's complicated."

"A nice girl like you," she said, "you'll find someone."

Cassie nodded as Dr. Archer entered the room.

"I'll be on my way I guess," Cassie said.

"You can stay," Andy said, "I'll just be a second."

"So," the old woman asked, "have any luck with that sweet young nurse."

Andy gave her the same look that Cassie had given her a moment before.

"Not yet," Andy said.

"Have you met Cassie," she asked pointing to the young girl.

"I've seen her around but we never officially met," Andy said putting out his hand, "I'm Dr. Andy Archer."

"Cassie Roberts," Cassie said shaking his hand.

The old woman smiled thinking to herself that maybe since the duo's crushes were both oblivious then maybe they could find something in each other.

Cassie stayed in the room just a bit longer after Andy left. Little did she know this would be the last time she saw the old woman alive.

--

Spinelli was now in a room with Jolene.

"Would you like to go the tech expo with me," Spinelli was asking the nurse.

"I don't think so," Jolene said, "I'm not the kind of girl who would help a guy cheat on his girlfriend."

"You mean Lulu," Spinelli said, "Oh she is a girl who's my friend she's not my girlfriend in the technical scene."

Jolene just nodded.

"The answer's still a no," Jolene said, 'but before you get too upset I have a surprise for you."

She then presented him with a bag of barbeque chips and a bottle of orange soda. A smile spread across his face. _'She loves me'_ he thought.

Jolene was soon paged and left leaving Spinelli alone to enjoy his present.

Cassie noticed he was alone and knocked.

"Can I come in," Cassie asked.

Spinelli looked at her and made a face.

"You're the cop from the other week," Spinelli said, "the one who was defending the Jackal in his time of need."

"I also go by Cassie," Cassie said.

"Cassie," Spinelli said, "that's a pretty name, Cassie."

The way her name rolled off his tong as he repeated it made her smile.

"I don't mean to be rude," Cassie said, "but I heard you asking nurse Crowell to the tech expo."

"The Jackal did," Spinelli said, "but he was turned down."

"Man I would kill to go to the expo," Cassie said.

"I have an extra ticket," Spinelli said, "I mean if you want..."

"I'd love to," Cassie said.

"So it's a date," Spinelli said.

Cassie nodded as he held the bag of chips out to her.

"Chip," he asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Cassie said taking a chip and smiling. She had made a great progress in pursuing her crush.

--

As Ms. Storch was sleeping a figure entered the room and tampered with her IV. This was the break Cassie was waiting for however her progress with Spinelli prevented her from catching the criminal...this week anyway.

--

**TBC**


	6. Broken Promises

**_After Hours-_**

Ok the basis for this fic is simple...what if after the ambulance explosion someone went inside the hospital to investigate...what would happen if she got caught in a bizarre love triangle between the culprit and a real sweet guy...This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show... I hope you like my unique spin...again I don't own I just love to play...

--

Sunday afternoon Cassie got the call, not from her superiors but from Regina and decided to meet the young nurse in the park.

"So," Cassie asked sitting next to the young nurse on a bench, "how did she die."

"Nobody knows for sure yet," Regina said, "but work around the hospital is that this wasn't an accident."

"You mean she was murdered," Cassie asked.

"And I think I know who did it," Regina said, "It was Leyla."

"Leyla," Cassie replied, "you mean nurse Mir."

"Yea," Regina said, "she was the last one that I saw in Ms. Storch's room."

Cassie hadn't really gotten to know the dark haired student nurse much except for the fact that she was constantly flirting with Dr. Patrick Drake and that Dr. Andy archer had a major crush on her.

"I'll make sure to keep a close eye on Leyla next week," Cassie said. Regina nodded.

Cassie had been glad she had an in with the young student nurse though it would kill her if Regina Thompson turned out to be the menace this whole time.

--

Spinelli smiled as Jason came home Sunday afternoon.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "so where did you go after performing your civic duty...were you off easing your secret pain."

"Actually Sonny wanted to see me," Jason said, "he informed me that there was a shipment coming in next Saturday Night and it was imperative of me to wait for it."

"Don't worry Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "as far as the Night Shift goes the Jackal has your back."

Jason nodded at his friend and roommate. He noticed the young boy was particular giddy so he gave him a curious look.

"Spinelli am I missing something," Jason asked.

"Oh," Spinelli said, "I the Jackal have a date to the tech expo."

"So Jolene accepted your invite," Jason asked curiously.

"Well," Spinelli said, "not exactly...my date is in the form of the curious cadet Cassie."

Jason smiled. He knew how much Cassie admired his friend and hoped that the date would work out for the best.

--

Monday morning arrived and Cassie entered the PCPD with every intent on telling Mac and Cruz that she needed Wednesday off to attend the tech expo with Spinelli however those plans would be altered.

"Cadet Roberts," Mac said, "in my office now."

Cassie entered the commissioner's office and was instructed to take a seat.

"What can you tell me about the death of Ms. Storch," Mac asked.

"Well when I found out about her death I immediately met my friend who had informed me of it," Cassie said.

"And who was this friend," Mac questioned.

"Regina Thompson," Cassie said, "one of the student nurses over at the hospital."

Mac nodded.

"So did Nurse Thompson say anything else," Mac asked next.

"Well Ms. Storch's death wasn't an accident," Cassie said, "and the last person documented in her room was nurse Mir."

Mac nodded.

"Until we get to the bottom of this," Mac said, "be prepared to be here long hours."

"what about previous plans," Cassie asked hoping she could get a reprieve and go out on her date.

"Cancel them," Mac said.

Cassie nodded and headed out of the office.

Cooper noticed her and could tell she looked upset.

"Cass," Cooper said, "did someone die..."

Cooper paused for a moment and remembered Ms. Storch.

"Ok stupid question," Cooper said, "But you look like hell."

"I feel like it too Coop," Cassie said, "I was so close to going out with Spinelli."

"That would mean he actually said two words to you," Cooper questioned as Cassie slugged him.

"Ouch," Cooper said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry," Cassie said, "anyway we bonded and I was SUPPOSED to go to the tech Expo with him."

"But now all this with Ms. Storch," cooper said.

"Yea," Cassie said, "I feel so bad."

"Let me sit with you while you make the call," Cooper said.

Cassie nodded as she dialed the number Cooper told her.

--

Spinelli's cell rang. As he looked at the caller ID he saw an unfamiliar number but was compelled to answer it anyway.

'_Maybe my Angel of Mercy has changed her mind,_' he thought before picking up the phone, "hello."

"Hi Spinelli," Cassie said.

"Cassie," Spinelli said shocked, "how did you get the Jackal's number?"

"Cooper gave it to me," Cassie said, "listen about the tech expo."

"How about you meet me at Kelly's," Spinelli said.

"I can't," Cassie said.

"Then how about the park," Spinelli asked.

"No I mean I can't go," Cassie said, "which sucks but my life is hectic now."

"The Jackal understands," Spinelli said sounding defeated.

"But I'll see you around Saturday hopefully," Cassie asked.

"Maybe," Spinelli said as he hung up.

His heart was breaking and he didn't even like Cassie to the extent that he did Lulu or Jolene.

Little did either of them no that as soon as both parties got off the phone tears swelled in both young adult's eyes.

--

**TBC**


	7. Keep The Change

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

It was a painful week for Cassie as she spent the majority of it buried in paperwork regarding the mysterious death of Ms. Storch. As she headed to the hospital she was dreading the fact that she would have to see Spinelli. Though her feelings for the young hacker remained strong she knew in her heart he was mad at her for canceling there date to the tech expo.

As she got to the hospital she noticed the beginnings of a strike happening outside. Stan spotted her immediately and smiled.

"Cass," Stan said, "care to join us on the picket line."

Cassie knew that was the last place she needed to be however at the same time she didn't want to come off as rude so she simply smiled.

"Maybe later," she said.

Stan nodded and headed out to fight for the cause before his mother could blast him.

It was then she noticed him, dressed as a janitor and looking as if he was taking Jason's place. She noticed that his crutches were gone meaning his wound had been feeling much better. She looked across the room and smiled at him. He gave her an annoyed look before turning back to Toussaint.

Jolene walked by the two men just as Spinelli was turning back from Cassie. The young nurse looked like she was having a bad day and Spinelli could relate. Just then a patient threw up on the floor and Toussaint handed Spinelli a mop.

'_I owe Stone Cold,_' Spinelli silently reminded himself before mopping up the floor.

--

As Cassie headed toward the locker room she couldn't help but overhear some of the staff talking about Ms. Storch's sudden death. Leyla was on the other side of the room listening in as Cassie spotted her. She remembered Regina's suspicions so she thought she would act on them.

"What are we doing," Cassie snuck up behind Leyla and whispered.

Leyla turned around startled.

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you think," Leyla said, "well ok maybe I was but it's not what you think."

"Why are you eavesdropping then," Cassie asked.

"Regina accuses me of doing Ms. Storch in," Leyla said, "seeing as I was the last person she saw in the room...but I didn't do it...I loved the old woman...we all did...and now I feel like big brother is just watching my every move hoping I mess up."

"You know Regina is my friend," Cassie said.

"I figured," Leyla said, "I've seen the two of you talking."

"But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Cassie said, "I didn't see you...so I won't be doing any finger pointing."

"Thank you," Leyla said smiling, "so are you going to head out to the picket line at all."

Cassie shrugged.

--

Outside the strike was ragging on as Dr. Ford glared at the participants.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," Ford said, "but if you don't break this up and go back to your patients I may be forced to suspend you."

Patrick didn't care as he grabbed a sign from his friend and joined in. Robin on the other hand didn't want to get into any more trouble then the trouble that put her on tonight shift to begin with so she headed back inside where she immediately spotted Cassie.

"So your third week," Robin said, "I'm surprised you keep coming back."

"Why are you surprised," Cassie asked.

"It just seems that the people who HAVE to be her would rather be elsewhere," Robin said, "so I guess that seeing someone in the ER three Saturday's in a row is a rarity."

"I enjoy the company," Cassie said smiling over at Dr. Julian who was being blasted by Epiphany at the moment.

Cassie began to walk in that general direction when she overheard that once again the Cardiologist's files were messed up. First he pulled out one of his patient's x-rays only to instead find an x-ray of a frog. Then he pulled out a male patients blood work only for it to indicate the patient was pregnant.

'_This menace must have a vendetta against Dr. Julian,_' Cassie thought before deciding to head out to see how the strike was going.

--

Outside Spinelli and Toussaint were now watching the protesters as Jolene, still saddened headed over.

"Mr. Jackal," Jolene asked, "you wouldn't happen to know if Jason is around."

Spinelli couldn't tell his angel that Jason was in fact doing work for Mr. Corinthos sir so he simply lied.

"Stone Cold is busy at the moment," Spinelli said, "is there anything that the Jackal can do for you my Angel of mercy."

Jolene just shook her head and walked away as sad as ever. Spinelli had a mission. To find out what was paining his Angel by nights end and make her feel better. However at the moment he was involved in the strike.

"Power to the peons," he cheered.

"We need to find something better for you to say," Toussaint said to the young boy.

Cassie noticed Spinelli had joined the cause and thought that it would be a good opportunity for her to apologies when she noticed Stacy Slone heading up to the hospital and passing out. Cassie ran to Stacy's side.

"Help," Cassie yelled however the doctors were too involved on the picked lines. Suddenly Patrick and Leyla were at her side.

The Neurosurgeon and Student nurse helped Cassie get the patient inside where Robin immediately say them and instructed them to get the woman to a room. Cassie didn't know much about Ms. Slone's case just that she was a pregnant woman who was HIV positive. While they were helping Stacy, Stan came by.

"So are you going back out," he asked.

Patrick gave his friend a look that said, '_are you serious'_ to which Stan just walked away.

"I'll let the real doctors take care of Ms. Slone," Cassie said as she walked away.

"I'll go with you," Leyla said.

"No stay," Cassie said, "you need experience."

Leyla was about to agree when she was summoned to the nurses station. When she arrived Epiphany began to lecture the three student nurses for mixing up food trays. Cassie overheard and was about to make another note when Jolene piped up.

"That was my fault," Jolene said, "I've been a bit flustered tonight I'm sorry."

"Just don't let this happen again," Epiphany yelled.

"I won't," Jolene said, "sorry."

Once Regina and Leyla were alone Regina glared at Leyla.

"I saw you sneaking into Ms. Storch's room before she died," Regina said.

"Not this again," Leyla said, "your friend Cassie said she was giving me the benefit of the doubt."

"If Cassie saw you she probably would be thinking otherwise," Regina said.

"well I was in Ms. Storch's room OK," Leyla blasted, "I admit it...I wanted to make sure she was doing ok... I'd never hurt her, just because you and I don't get along doesn't mean I'm the 'menace' I mean there is a hospital full of people who could have easily done it."

Before Regina could get in another word Leyla stormed off hoping to find Patrick and seek comfort in his arms.

--

Cassie sat in the break room scribbling down in her notebook theories on who was doing these deeds. Jolene glared at her from the other side of the room sending chills down her spine. Why Spinelli liked her she's never know.

Leyla entered and smiled at both women.

"How are you doing," Cassie asked.

"A bit better," Leyla said, "thanks for trusting in me."

"Don't mention it," Cassie said smiling.

Regina peeked her head into the room and saw Leyla. Leyla got up and smiled at Cassie.

"Four is a crowd," she whispered to the young volunteer.

"What was that about," Jolene asked.

"Everything," Regina said, "nothing."

"It's about the menace," Cassie said.

"oh that," Jolene said shaking her head as if nothing was wrong, "someone probably just made a mistake and was too embarrassed to admit it."

Cassie and Regina nodded at the blond nurse and headed out. Once alone Jolene pulled out a picture from her pocket and began to cry. Spinelli entered the room and saw this sight and turned to give her space.

"Don't go," Jolene said.

He turned around and sat next to her.

"What's wrong," Spinelli asked.

She placed the photograph in his hand and went on to explain to the boy that the man in the photograph had been her father. He dies seven years ago that day from arrhythmia. She then went on to say that her mother blamed the hospital for his death and disowned her after she decided to become a nurse.

After hearing this story Spinelli smiled sweetly at her.

"You know you're strange," Jolene said, "but sweet."

She then proceeded to kiss the boy on his cheek.

Cassie had left something in the break room and at that very moment she peeked her head in. Her heart broke seeing the blond nurse kissing Spinelli but that was life.

As she headed out of the hospital she debated if she should tell Mac she quit the project and risk getting kicked out of the PCPD. Then she realized that she shouldn't let a guy like Damian Spinelli be the cause of her loosing her job...she would get over him and move on.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you like..._

_As you can see I plan on doing a chapter a day until I get caught up...this was episode 4 and as of the posting of this chapter 9 episodes of the 13 have aired..._


	8. Lean On Me

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

Cassie sat at Kelly's early the next week.

"So," Georgie asked, "make any progress."

Cassie looked at the young waitress and rolled her eyes.

"Progress with what," she asked.

"With Spinelli," Georgie answered.

Cooper shook his head.

"Cass here is swearing off guys," Cooper said.

"Not completely Coop," Cassie said, "just well it's complicated."

Spinelli was still on cloud nine from when his Angel kissed him that he didn't realize Cassie was sitting there when he walked in.

"Greetings Loyal Little Sister," Spinelli said to Georgie as he entered.

"Someone is in a good mood," Georgie said.

"The other night my Angle of Mercy kissed me," Spinelli said.

A half smile spread on her face.

"Good for you," Georgie said.

Cassie tapped the boy on his shoulder. When he turned around he rolled his eyes.

"Spinelli," Cassie said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again about not going to the tech expo with you."

Spinelli could tell she was being serious.

"The Jackal accepts your apology," Spinelli said, "and hopes that we can maybe have some kind of friendship."

"I'd love that," Cassie said smiling as Maxie entered and spotted Cassie and Coop together.

"Hell no," Maxie said, "it's one thing when you are at work but...but."

Maxie then put her hand on her head to steady herself.

"Whoa," Maxie said, "got a bit dizzy there."

"Maxie are you sure your okay," Georgie said.

"I know I've been sick Georgie," Maxie said, "but I'm perfectly fine now."

"I'll head back to the station Coop," Cassie said, "I'll see you around Spinelli, and Maxie it's always a pleasure."

--

Cassie headed into the station and immediately was ordered into Cruz's office.

"Ok," Cruz said, "it's been three weeks have you got anything yet."

"This is the second or third instance that Dr. Julian had his files messed up," Cassie said, "at first I chalked it up to him being careless but now I highly believe it was the menace."

"Anything else," Cruz asked.

"This week," Cassie said, "mostly just the strike...and talk about Ms. Storch's death."

"Any word yet on who did it," Cruz asked.

"It was Miss Scarlet...in the ball room...with the candlestick," Cassie said.

"Ha ha," Cruz said, "very funny."

"The only thing I know is nurse Thompson blames nurse Mir," Cassie said, "and nurse Mir told me it wasn't her...that her coluegue just holds a grudge against her."

"So do you believe either of these women did it," Cruz asked.

"I don't think so," Cassie said, "but I can't be too sure."

--

Cassie left the office to see Coop had returned.

"So how is Maxie," Cassie asked.

"Insanely jealous of our friendship," Cooper said, "and her health seems to be getting worse."

"I hope she gets better," Cassie said, "I mean sure she isn't my favorite person but you love her despite her faults so that has to count for something."

"Thanks," Cooper said, "and I hope that you can find you man..."

"Or woman," Cassie chimed in.

"Or woman," Cooper repeated, "real soon so you can get on with your life."

Cassie nodded.

--

**TBC**


	9. Bed Bath and Be Gone

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

Cassie snuck into the busy hospital and sat down in the waiting area scribbling in her notebook.

My fourth week working the night shift...doctors continue to bicker about random things not pertaining to medicine...Spinelli smiled at me...

She scratched out the last line as this was a field report and not her personal diary.

"Stone Cold," Jason said, "as you know last week I made progress with my Angel."

"I can't keep giving you relationship advice Spinelli," Jason said, "just ask her out if you want to."

Cassie observed and knew he was going to do it. He was going to ask the blonde nurse out when suddenly a man dressed as a clown came into the ER and Spinelli began to freak.

'_This is going to be an interesting evening_,' Cassie thought as her partner and his girlfriend entered.

She knew this wasn't good, that Maxie was in fact getting worse. Though she needed to keep her work and personal life separate she couldn't help but go over to where they were again apologizing to Ms. Sneed for the events that occurred a few weeks ago.

"Are you stalking me now Cass," Maxie asked.

"I came here as a concerned friend," Cassie said, "How are you Maxie."

"How do you think I am," Maxie said.

"Feeling pretty shitty," Cassie said, "and I'm sorry I hope you can feel better."

She faked a smile to Cassie before having Cooper escort her to where she needed to be.

Cassie headed to the roof. She needed to clear if only for an instant.

--

Across the hospital Spinelli was still freaking out as Jason glared at him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I know that the Jackal might come off as fearless what with helping you fight off the unhinged one and all but..."

"Your afraid of clowns," Jason said, "aren't you."

"It's the one thing that truly strikes fear in the Jackal's heart," Spinelli said.

--

Cassie came down from the roof just in time to overhear Regina talking to Patient Barrett who had left her room with ought permission. When Regina returned from putting the woman back to bed she smiled at Cassie.

"Did I seem mad at you last week," Regina asked, "because if I did then I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Cassie said smiling as Epiphany began to head over.

"I know I'm going to work," Cassie said before she got yelled at.

As she walked away she couldn't help but overhear two interesting conversations. The first being between Dr. Ford and one of the orderlies who was being fired. He wanted to know if it was because Dr. Kelly Lee complained about him not sleeping about her. The other conversation was between Dr's Julian and Archer who were discussing a patient who sleep walked and were claiming he invented a 'fool proof come on.'

'_Since when did the hospital become a frat house_,' Cassie thought.

--

Maxie was in a room. Her health was indeed making a turn for the worst.

"Coop," Maxie said, "you should go to the station...I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anyplace until I know your fine," Cooper said.

"Cass is here, somewhere," Maxie said, "she isn't my favorite person but...she's your friend..."

"Is this your way of telling me to have her check on you from time to time for me," Cooper asked.

"Yes," Maxie said, "now go."

Cooper did as his girlfriend wished and headed out. As he headed out he immediately spotted Cassie.

"How bad," Cassie asked.

"Not pretty," Cooper said, "Maxie told me to go to the station."

"And are you," Cassie said.

"I have to," Cooper said, "she also told me to have you make routine check ups and report back to me."

"Seriously," Cassie asked.

"Seriously," Cooper said as the friends hugged and he left.

By now Maxie's cousin Robin along with Dr. Julian were now in the room.

"What's the diagnosis," Maxie asked knowing form there faces it wasn't good.

"The infection has moved into your blood stream," Robin said.

Maxie nodded...she knew the worst was yet to come.

--

Cassie needed a friend to lean on after hearing the seriousness of her good friend and co workers girlfriend. She watched as Spinelli was trying to face his fears by attempting to go into the clown's room. Cassie couldn't help but smile a bit before hading toward the break room.

"Cass," Regina said motioning for the girl to join her and Jolene, "join us."

"Ok," she replied sitting down, "so how have your nights been."

"Well except for the fact that under my watch the Barrett woman tried to leave her room," Regina said, "the night's been kind of boring."

"What about the Clown," Jolene asked.

"Well," Regina said laughing, "besides that."

Ms. Sneed peeked in and smiled at the three women,

"Well night is still young ladies," she said.

"And now something is bound to happen," Regina said, "it's like when someone says things can't get worse...they always do."

--

Georgie was now at Maxie's bedside as Dr. Julian returned and was formerly introduced to his patient's kid sister. He assured her that he would do everything in his power to fix Maxie's heart.

Soon the two sisters began to fight about anything and everything regarding Maxie's health.

"If you want to die just die," Georgie finally yelled in a fit of rage before storming out of the room.

Cassie watched her friend and sat next to her. She put her arm around the girl and let her just sit there and cry.

"Maxie is strong," Cassie said, "she'll pull through."

Spinelli noticed the two girls and knew that despite the fact he was trying to face his fears his friends needed him.

"What's got the Loyal Little Sister down," Spinelli asked.

"I guess you haven't heard about Maxie," Cassie said, "it-it's not looking good right now."

"We kind of were having a fight about the situation," Georgie said through tears, "and I told her...I told her."

Spinelli moved to the opposite side of the young girl and put his arm around her giving Cassie a break for being Georgie's human tissue.

"The Jackal isn't a doctor," Spinelli said, "but it will all turn out fine."

"I told her to just die already," Georgie said, "It just came out...I don't know what I'd do if she died...I mean I hate her at times but she's my sister."

"As an observer of people," Spinelli said, "the Jackal has come to realize people express love in strange ways."

"Spinelli's right," Cassie said, "I'm sure Maxie will forgive you."

Georgie smiled through the tears.

"Thanks," Georgie said, "both of you...I'm so glad to have you as my friends."

She headed back to Maxie's room as Spinelli looked at Cassie.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "wish me luck...the Jackal is about to face his fears."

Cassie smiled at him.

"Luck," she said smiling as Spinelli headed back toward the room of the dreaded clown.

As he walked away Cassie knew she was more in love with him then ever in that moment. As she began to head out she saw that Spinelli had indeed faced his fears and that Maxie was getting_ seriously worse._

'_So the menace didn't strike,'_ Cassie thought_, 'but my real life drama is just heating up.'_

_**TBC**_


	10. Cheer Up Squad

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

Cassie sat at the station the next week a heavy weight on her heart. Her boss's daughter was still in a really bad condition. Coop spent every chance he had at the hospital while Cassie had to do double the paperwork.

"Roberts," Cruz yelled in to her, "you have a visitor."

"A visitor," Cassie replied.

"It is I the Jackal," Spinelli said, "can we talk."

Cassie smiled. Spinelli coming to see her was defiantly a pleasant surprise.

"Let him in," Cassie said.

He entered the office and she immediately smiled.

"May the Jackal sit," Spinelli asked.

Cassie nodded.

"As you know we share a mutual friend," Spinelli said, "the Loyal Little sister Georgie Jones."

"I feel so bad for her," Cassie said, "with her sister you know."

Spinelli nodded.

"This is why the Jackal is asking for your help," Spinelli said, "I want to do something for her...for Georgie help to cheer her up."

"I'd love to help," Cassie said, "got any ideas."

Spinelli nodded.

So for the next few hours the young boy watched the cadet as she did her work all while spouting up plans to cheer up Georgie.

--

When Cassie's shift at the PD was over the two young adults headed to Kelly's where a blonde glared at them.

"So you've moved on from that nurse of yours," Lulu said, "decided to pursue someone more in your league."

"For your information Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I am still trying to get my Angel of Mercy...the Spirited One is just a good friend."

"Uh huh," Lulu said.

"Anyway is Georgie around," Spinelli asked.

Lulu nodded.

"Hold on a second," Lulu said heading out back.

Soon she returned with the other girl.

Georgie looked like she was in back crying but at the site of her two friends she smiled.

"The cheer up squad has arrived," Cassie said, "come on Georgie we're going to Jake's."

"Jake's," Georgie asked, "now."

"That is if you're up for it," Spinelli said, "the Jackal just thought you could use a night out with some friends to help get your mind off things."

"I'd love that," Georgie said looking at Lulu, "that is if you'd mind covering for me."

Lulu knew Georgie was needed this so she nodded.

"Go," Lulu said.

--

The three young adults entered the bar and found a table.

"So," Cassie said looking at Spinelli, "now what."

The young man shrugged.

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "we could sit and wait for a pool table to become available."

The girls nodded.

Soon a table was available and the trio began a game. They were talking and laughing and the night ended all too soon.

"Thanks you two," Georgie said, "you guys helped me get my mind off of things if only for a few short hours...thanks."

"Any time," Spinelli said giving her a hug as she left.

"I had a great time too Spinelli," Cassie said smiling at him, "you really pulled this cheer up squad thing off."

"I couldn't have done it without you Spirited One," Spinelli said.

"So," Cassie said, "are you going to be around the hospital Saturday."

"Of course," Spinelli said, "why do you ask?"

"I know you have a thing for your Angel of Mercy," Cassie said, "but I thought maybe the two of us could steal a few seconds in the cafeteria...let me get you an orange soda or something...make up for me bailing on the tech expo."

"I'd like that," Spinelli said, "so till Saturday."

"Till Saturday," Cassie said as they went there separate ways.

--

**TBC**

_I am going out of town tomorrow into Thursday evening so the 'Loves Labor /Mothers Day' chapter will hopefully be up either Thursday or Friday evening..._


	11. Loves Labor:Mothers Day

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the '**episodic**' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

_OK after seeing **'Falling Star'** I sort of changed the way I planed to go w/ Cassie/Spinelli so look forward to some **'Drama'** between them as the episodic chaps get more recent...also I combined these two episodes as it was a two parter..._

--

If Cassie had gotten there earlier things could have been different. However instead of heading directly to the ER that night she made a pit stop in Maxie's room. The young girl was asleep so she stood in the doorway and whispered.

"Coop wanted me to check on you," Cassie said, "I hope you get better soon...there are so many of us who love you."

--

While Cassie was making her detour the drama in the ER was already heating up.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said running up to his friend and mentor.

Jason rolled his eyes. He had a hunch the next thing to come from the boys mouth would somehow be '_Jolene_' related and it was getting a bit old. However when Jason acknowledged him he simply opened up his laptop to show the older man the latest villain he had created for his game.

"On a bit of a clown frenzy after last week," Jason commented after seeing the new _'cackling clown'_ character he created.

"Seriously though," Spinelli said, "I'm glad I found you."

"Spinelli," Jason said, "you knew I'd be her...community service remember."

"I mean out of all the floors I picked the right one," Spinelli said, "so anyway The Spirited one and I have a date tonight."

"A date," Jason asked.

"Well not a date date," Spinelli said, "but still...the Jackal is a bit nervous."

"Don't think about it too much," Jason said, "she's just a friend right."

As they got in the elevator he nodded.

"Right," Spinelli said, "it's just..."

Spinelli began to talk about his feelings toward Cassie and how he didn't know if they were friend like or more seeing as how he also liked his Angel.

During this same time Stacy Slone had come in with severe pains and was told she needed an emergency C-section. Leyla had been in charge of taking her to the tenth floor however just as she was about to go however she was stopped by a patent who didn't speak English, she needed to translate. She noticed Spinelli and Jason already in the elevator and smiled.

"Could you take Miss Slone to the tenth floor for me," Leyla asked trying to explain the situation to the to men.

As the doors closed Spinelli was in a panic. He had been told numerous times by Toussaint to be careful with the elevator because the building was old however he was nervous and began to frantically pound on the buttons. Suddenly the elevator stopped.

--

Cassie arrived to see everyone frantic. To begin with a school bus accident had caused everyone to be all over the place. She then overheard that the elevator was stuck and that Stacy was on it and she needed an emergency c-section within the hour to keep complications to a minimum.

The young girl hadn't known at the moment that Jason or Spinelli were with her trapped.

"If you're looking for your friend," Leyla said, "he was on the elevator a well.'

Cassie nodded and took a deep breath. She had only been a volunteer and had no medical expertise but vowed to herself to do whatever it took until Stacy, Spinelli, and Jason were safely out.

Robin began to head towards the two women with fire in her eyes. She glared at Leyla.

"Why weren't you with Stacy," Robin asked.

Leyla tried to explain to Robin how she was needed to translate for another patient but Robin didn't care as Stacy's case was so near to her heart, plus the fact that she detested Leyla for flirting with her boyfriend Patrick.

--

The two men were figuring out way to get help as Stacy was screaming in pain. Spinelli was banging on the doors.

"What are you doing," Jason asked.

"Sending out an SOS," Spinelli said, "or rather an SOE."

Jason meanwhile picked up the emergency phone.

"Dead," Jason said, "Spinelli do you have your cell on you."

Spinelli put his hand in his bag and shook his head.

"I guess I left it home," Spinelli said, "I figured the only person who'd call me at this hour would be you Stone Cold and well your right her."

Jason nodded as the lady screamed once more.

--

Back outside Cassie heard Robin yelling at Leyla about the fact that she had only ONE job to do. The young girl felt the need to interject.

"I don't mean to be rude," Cassie said, "but Leyla was just doing what she thought was the right thing."

"You're a nice girl Cassie," Robin said, "but when did you get your medical degree."

"I didn't," Cassie said, "I'm just assessing the situation...I mean if I were in Leyla's shoes I'd probably have done the same thing."

'_Thanks_' Leyla mouthed

Cassie smiled at her as word came that the elevator was indeed stuck.

--

Cassie headed up to her thinking spot on the roof.

'_Maybe the Universe just doesn't want Spinelli to be with me_,' Cassie thought before shaking her head and jotting down some observations and notions in her notebook.

--

As she headed back to the scene she saw Robin and Leyla sill going at it. Cassie was by no means on team Leyla however she felt bad for the way Robin was treating her.

"You can blame me all you want," Leyla said, "but if I went on the elevator as well it would still have broken down."

Robin then began to threaten Leyla telling her she would do all she could to get the nurse kicked out of the program.

Cassie shook her head.

--

Jason was so calm and cool about the whole situation at hand.

"How are you so calm about things," Stacy asked.

"It all has to do with Stone Cold's secret pain," Spinelli said.

Stacy looked at the younger man but before he could get a word out Jason explained about how the same thing happened to Elizabeth when she had Jake and with Sam when she lost Lila.

--

Cassie was sitting with Leyla by now letting the young nurse cry on her shoulder. She couldn't help but think back to earlier in the week when along with Spinelli they were the 'cheer up squad' for Georgie Jones. Dr. Julian joined the two young women as Leyla looked at him.

"How do you do it," Leyla asked, "how can you choose to save one life over another, to play god like you do."

He shrugged.

"I guess you just go with your instinct and hope your right," he said, "and now thanks to you the patient you chose will be okay."

"It's the other patient I'm worried about," Leyla said

--

The need to perform the surgery was getting greater.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "do you have any kind of internet connection in here."

The young man grabbed his laptop and crossed his fingers. When he noticed a connection he nodded to his mentor.

"Ok," Jason said, "now look up how to do a c-section."

"What," Spinelli said, "no Stone Cold we...we can't... I mean...we just can't"

--

Cassie headed to check on Toussaint and Stan's progress. She wasn't told to however her instincts told her this wasn't an accident.

"So," Cassie said, "did you find out what went wrong."

"Working on it," Stan said.

"Whatever it was," Toussaint said, "it was defiantly not an accident."

"And the menace strikes again," Cassie said, "I just hope Stacy and the baby can make it."

--

Spinelli was still panicking.

"We don't even have any instruments," Spinelli said.

Jason pulled out his pocket knife and Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Remember the Metro Court," Jason said, "how you stepped up and helped me out."

Spinelli nodded.

"I need you to do that again," Jason said, "I know you can."

Spinelli nodded and proceeded to pull a lighter from his pocket to sterilize Jason's knife.

As a team the duo pulled through and delivered a baby girl however that was the easiest part. The baby wasn't crying or breathing and both men feared she was dead.

Jason then pulled it out once again and revived the little girl. He handed the child to Spinelli so that he could finish the surgery and fact because Stacy was loosing a lot of blood.

--

Cassie watched as Ms. Sneed was telling Robin how she needed to stop her little stand off and get back to work however the doctor remained camped out at the elevator.

"It's pointless," Ms. Sneed said, "the odds are stacked against them...mother and child are most likely dead."

"I wouldn't count them out just yet," Dr. Ford said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Robin said.

The Dr. just shook his head and walked away.

--

All of a sudden the elevator came back on.

Cassie noticed the mixed emotions coming from what she referred to as 'ground zero'.

Spinelli was giving the small child to doctors; Jason was explaining the situation to Dr's Scorpio and Lee. Dr. Scorpio was yelling again and abruptly stormed off.

--

Cassie spotted the two heroes of the moment standing by the nursery watching as the newborn was taken towards her mother's room.

"So I guess where even now," Cassie said.

Spinelli gave her a smile.

"Hey," he said, "I'm sure you heard by now about what happened."

"I did," Cassie said, "you guys were true heroes."

"Stone Cold here was more then me," Spinelli said, "if only the Jackal didn't pound on the elevator buttons then the Charmed One would have had real doctors to deliver her and you wouldn't have been stood up."

"It wasn't your fault," Cassie said.

"And if it wasn't for you," Jason said, "Stacy and her baby would have died back there."

--

Robin entered Stacy's room with the baby. Stacy smiled at the sight of her little girl and Robin explained how Jason saved their lives.

--

"Everything worked out," Cassie said as she spotted Leyla in the break room.

"No thanks to me," Leyla said.

"You did what you needed to do," Cassie said, "Like Dr. Julian said you went with your instinct and everything fell into place."

--

Spinelli was still feeling doubts as Jolene spotted him.

"You did great," she said though inside she was pissed that another one of her plans backfired.

Spinelli faked a smile.

"The Jackal just read directions," Spinelli said, "it was all Stone Cold."

--

Robin was still in Stacy's room.

"Tell Jason thanks for me," Stacy said, "and tell my girl I love her."

She then began to crash. Even after Patrick and Robin's endeavors Stacy was dead.

"She's not dead," Robin said, "try harder Patrick."

Patrick ignored her and officially pronounced her dead.

--

Leyla was feeling a bit better after her chat with Cassie as Regina spotted her.

"I just thought you wanted to know Stacy died," Regina said.

The two women were about to fight when Cassie came up to them.

"As much as I'd hate to choose between friends," Cassie said, "Regina...Leyla has been through a lot tonight can you save this fight for another day."

Regina reluctantly nodded and walked out. Cassie hoped she hadn't lost a friend over this.

"Can I be alone," Leyla said.

Cassie nodded however Leyla wasn't alone for long. Patrick came over.

"It wasn't your fault about Stacy," Patrick said.

"Tell Dr. Scorpio, tell Regina," Leyla said, "they seem to blame me..."

"You're the best in your class," Patrick said, "and let me just say that as cocky as I can get sometimes nobody's perfect."

She hugged him

--

Spinelli stood watching the baby. He had just heard about Stacy.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to cry suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I think you can use your own personal cheer up squad," Cassie said handing him an Orange Soda.

"Thanks," Spinelli whispered through his tears as Cassie hugged him.

--

**TBC**

_I know I missed some key points in this episode that come into play (namely the mention of Regina's abortion which comes into play in 'Falling Starr') however like I said this is AU and it's my take of the episodes from Cassie and Spinelli's view points_


	12. Darkest Before Dawn

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

After the events of the past Saturday Cassie was on an emotional rollercoaster.

"Coop," Cassie said as she headed into the station on Monday, "how is Maxie."

She could tell by Coop's expression that her boss's eldest daughter wasn't doing to good.

"I don't know what I'll do if I loose her Cass," Cooper said, "You know she keeps saying that if she doesn't make it that I should go out with you."

"Seriously," Cassie questioned.

"seriously," Cooper said, "I hate it when she talks like that...sometimes I think she just wants to put her loved ones out of there pain."

"I'm sorry about everything Coop," Cassie said, "if there is anything I can do."

"Just being my friend is enough," Cooper said.

"Roberts," Cruz yelled.

She knew her superior wanted information about the whole Stacy situation. She took a deep breath and headed into his office.

"I heard about the drama in the ER Saturday night," Cruz said.

"My heart goes out to the little girl," Cassie said, "she was a survivor."

"So are the rumors true that Morgan and Spinelli delivered the kid in an elevator," Cruz asked.

Cassie simply nodded.

"Wow," he said, "so anyway anything new about the menace."

"Well the elevator breaking down wasn't an accident," Cassie said, "someone wanted something to happen."

"Any leads yet," Cruz asked.

"There are a few people that seem a bit off to me," Cassie said, "but no hard evidence."

"You need to step it up a bit," Cruz said, "maybe narrow your suspicions down to one to two people, and give me names...something."

Cassie nodded as she headed out of the office.

--

Later she was walking the docks when she spotted him sitting on a bench looking at the water.

"Care if I join you," Cassie asked.

He just shrugged.

"Your thinking about Stacy and the baby," Cassie asked, "aren't you."

"I have stopped blaming myself," Spinelli said, "but at the same time I just wish I could do more for the Charmed One."

"You helped bring her into the world," Cassie said, "that's the greatest gift you can give."

The young man smiled.

"You're a true friend Spirited One," Spinelli said, "I can't say that enough."

Cassie simply smiled at him.

"So," Spinelli said, "want to head over to Kelly's with me...make up for the other night."

Cassie nodded.

--

The twosome entered the diner and were greeted by Georgie.

"Coop's been keeping me posted," Cassie said, "if you even need another night at Jake's."

"Thanks," Georgie said, "I might have to take to up on that...anyway are you on a date or..."

"I just wanted to thank the Spirited One for being my own cheer up squad recently," Spinelli said.

Georgie nodded, she could tell he was still hung up on one of his blondes and that she didn't stand a chance.

--

**TBC**

_I know tons shorter then the last chapter... for those of you who see NS any ideas on how Cassie should mix in during 'Employee of the Month' 'Gutter Ball' and 'Falling Star' would be loved..._


	13. Employee of the Month

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

Cassie arrived at the hospital intent on catching her man (or woman) that evening or at least narrow down a name to give to Cruz. As she entered she spotted Jolene and Leyla hovering over a notice explaining the sexual harassment law suit that the hospital had. She didn't catch much just the snarky remark that Jolene made about Kelly being a _"Gynecologist gone wild."_

--

Spinelli entered the hospital feeling ten times more confident then he did last week. He would have gone to see Cassie but the mere sight of her put him in a world of confusion. He spotted Toussaint and knew that he could confide in the wise one.

"Tonight is the night," Spinelli said smiling, "the Jackal is going to do it...I'm going to ask my fair Angel out."

--

While Spinelli was dealing with relationship issues and Cassie was dealing with her mission Maxie was lying in her bed being told by Dr. Julian that she needed surgery and she needed it that night.

--

Cassie had found her way to where Robin was in the nursery holding the baby.

"I didn't mean to lash out at you last week," Robin said.

"It's ok," Cassie replied, "I know you and Stacy had a connection...I'm sorry by the way."

"Thank you," Robin said.

"She is so cute," Cassie said, "our baby."

"Our baby," Robin questioned.

"Sorry," Cassie said, "I mean until she gets placed someplace she's all of ours here at the hospital I suppose."

"I guess your right," Robin said, "though I think she needs a proper name."

"Any idea," Cassie asked.

Robin paused for a second.

"Anna," she said whispering her mother's name.

"I like it," Cassie said smiling.

From outside the nursery Patrick watched his girlfriend and the young volunteer with the baby and he felt a knot in his stomach. He loved Robin dearly but he knew how much she wanted a child. However he didn't want to have kids at the moment and this was slowly pushing them apart.

--

After leaving the nursery Cassie knew she needed to get some kind of work done so she kept her ears opened as she strolled the corridors. A conversation caught her ears when she overheard Dr. Ford deep in conversation with Jordan Lovell the head of MedCam. Jordan was saying that with all these mysterious occurrences the hospital might just close altogether. Cassie simply shook her head.

'_I think I found a motive_,' she said as she headed to the roof to write down her latest theory.

--

Georgie stood with her step father at Maxie's side. She knew he needed her there with him but at the same time wished Cassie or Spinelli could be there as well. These past weeks her two friends had helped her keep up her own life through the whole situation and she could have used someone to lean on.

"What do you mean you won't do my surgery," Maxie was saying to the young doctor. In the past few weeks she was really beginning to trust him.

"I promise," Dr. Julian said, "that you'll be in good hands."

Cassie came down from the roof in time to see the Dr leaving Maxie's room almost in tears.

"She's not...," Cassie began.

He simply shook his head. A huge weight lifting off Cassie's chest.

--

Spinelli spotted Cassie from across the room but quickly turned back.

"I think it was fate that brought her to me," he was saying to Toussaint, "you know the night that the jackal so stupidly shot himself in the foot."

The older man just nodded. He couldn't understand half of what the young hacker said so he just listened.

--

Regina headed over to where Dr. Julian and Cassie were standing.

"Nurse Thompson," Dr. Julian said to Regina, "can you call in Dr. Quartermaine for me."

Regina looked at the man. She knew she didn't have the right to question him except that the young Jones girl had been in and out of there for a few weeks and she knew how passionate the young cardiologist was about that case.

"You're not doing the surgery," Regina asked.

"Would I be asking for someone else it I was," Dr. Julian said.

"I guess not," Regina said about to walk away and make the call.

"Not so fast," Cassie said as both Dr. and nurse looked at her.

"Cassie," Regina said, "don't stir up trouble...both of us are on thin ice with Ford as it is..."

"Let me just say my piece," Cassie said turning to the cardiologist, "Maxie and I share mutual friends and well...her life means a lot to me...and though Dr. Quartermaine has experience I know you can do this."

"So your speech was just a confidence booster," Dr. Julian said.

"Did it work," Cassie asked.

He turned to Regina and smiled.

"Never mind," he said.

A few minutes later he re entered the girls room.

"Change of plans," he said, "I booked an OR."

"But five minutes ago you didn't want to do it," Mac said, "I'd feel much safer if Dr. Quartermaine performed it."

"Dad," Maxie said, "I trust him."

--

Patrick finally gained the nerve to walk in to where Robin continued to sit with the baby.

"It scares me how natural you look with her Robin," Patrick said.

Robin smiled at him.

"Do you want to hold Anna," Robin asked.

Patrick rolled his eyes when he heard that she named the child after her mother.

"You named her," Patrick asked.

"Well I needed to call her something," Robin said, "so how about it."

Patrick feared that holding the child would put the idea of family in Robin's head so he declined.

"Anyway," Robin said, "she tested negative."

"That's good news," Patrick said.

"I think I'm going to try to adopt her," Robin said.

Patrick simply nodded in silence he'd save this fight for when they got home.

--

Cassie watched from across the room as Spinelli was chatting it up to Toussaint about his plans for the date he's have with his Angel in what he hoped would be the foreseeable future. She had only wished some guy, any guy would be that passionately invested in trying to impress her.

Epiphany was also looking at that general direction. For the past few weeks Cassie observed the older nurse was spending most of her time eyeballing the janitor.

'_Someone has a crush themselves_,' she thought though her train of thought was derailed as SHE came over asking Epiphany for help with a patient.

Epiphany reluctantly helped the nurse out and Cassie simply walked away to visit Robin and the baby.

--

Cassie arrived at the nursery however she noticed that Robin had been meeting with a social worker so she began to look for Georgie to see how thing were. Her plans were changed yet again when she heard footsteps. She ducked into an open room to see Jolene sneaking into another room. Little did she know what she was about to witness would change the course of her mission.

-

Jolene tiptoed into the room and saw Dr. Archer hooked up to an IV taking one of his infamous power naps. She then tampered with the IV causing his body to get more restless. To cover her tracks she then woke up the Dr telling him he was needed in surgery.

He didn't know why he was so out of it as he eyed the machines.

_'Someone was tampering with the machines_,' he thought as he stumbled to the OR.

Cassie noticed a look on Jolene's face as she left. She knew something just went down and Spinelli's Angel was the menace.

--

Maxie was now in surgery the odds stalked against her. Dr. Archer wasn't fully awake and Dr. Julian was still a bit nervous after loosing the last patient he operated on that had the same condition.

--

Cassie headed back toward the nurses station hoping that Spinelli would be lurking so she could warn him about her suspicions however he wasn't there. He was now following his Angel. He cornered her as she was sneaking around some more.

She turned around flustered as she spotted him standing there, flowers in his hand. She was getting pissed off by then as she just knew Cassie saw her go into Dr. Archer's room and then Spinelli there now.

She opened her mouth and began to yell at him calling him a '_freak_' and a '_stalker_' and his heart broke.

--

Cassie sat from the nurse's station and watched as Epiphany handed Toussaint the package she had been guarding all night. When the man opened it he found a plaque stating he was the '_Employee of the Month._'

"I didn't think we had those," he said.

"We do now," Epiphany said smiling.

--

Regina spotted Dr. Julian and asked how things turned out with Maxie.

"All things considering," Dr. Julian said, "it was good."

"What do you mean all things considering," Regina asked.

Dr. Julian explained how Dr. Archer was out of it and placed the breathing tube in the wrong place and almost suffocating her.

Cassie heard this and was about to speak up when Dr. Archer came over.

The two men began to argue about the situation when Andy made a comment that confirmed Cassie's suspicions.

"I'm normally careful," Andy said, "but someone upped my dosage while I was asleep."

--

If Cassie hadn't been listening to this conversation she might have caught her girl as she messed with Maxie's IV.

The two men ran when they heard the young girls monitors go off and they were lucky they could save her.

Cassie simply shook her head at Regina.

"What's wrong," the nurse asked.

"I think I might know who is doing all these things," Cassie said, "but I fear that if I tell people then I'd be opening up a huge can of warms."

Before Regina could reply Spinelli headed over and began to bang his head on the desk.

Cassie could tell his attempt to woo Jolene didn't go to well. A part of her was glad that that psycho murderess said no but a part of her hated that her friend was rejected.

"Spinelli," Cassie said placing her hand on his shoulder, "what happened."

"I thought I made progress with my Angel," Spinelli said, "but then she turned to the dark side."

_'You have no idea,_' Cassie thought.

"What did she do," Regina asked.

"She called me a freak," Spinelli said, "and a stalker."

"No offence," Regina said, "but you have exhibited some stalkerish behavior."

"Not helping Regina," Cassie said.

"Sorry," Regina said.

"It's ok," Spinelli said.

"d-do you want me to take you home," Cassie said.

"I'll be fine," Spinelli said through his tears.

Suddenly Jolene walked past the trio and smiled at the young man.

"Goodnight Mr. Jackal," she said sweetly to him.

He looked at Cassie confused and she could tell that if she wasn't careful Spinelli's emotions would be twisted to help Jolene play her sick and twisted game.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked this chapter...I can't believe I have 2 episodes left and I'm caught up (then just 3 episodes after that) I just hope that in the series/season finale Jolene does get caught and Spinelli regrets what he did in 'Falling Star'_


	14. Suspicious Minds

**After Hours-**

_This is total AU in the night shift verse...for the 'episodic' chapters they will pretty much follow the show to a point...I own nothing just Cassie_

--

Cassie sat in the police station during the next week constantly scribbling in her notebook. She was with out her friend and partner as Cooper spent whenever he could by Maxie's side as she recovered.

"Roberts," Cruz said, "I hear you found your lead."

Cassie nodded as she headed into his office.

"Ok," Cassie said, "I overheard Jordan Lovell saying that with the way things are going the hospital might shut down all together."

"So you think this menace is working for MedCam," Cruz asked.

"I believe so," Cassie said, "in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Lovell planed hr to be there from the onset of the whole deal."

"Her," Cruz asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a she," Cassie said, "I don't have hard proof yet but I do believe that Jolene Crowell is our woman."

Cruz nodded.

"So should we clue Morgan in on my theory," Cassie asked, "have him keep his ears open."

"Why would Morgan know any more then you," Cruz asked.

"Because his roommate one Mr. Damian Spinelli has a thing for the nurse," Cassie said.

"That was the kid who shot himself in the foot right," Cruz asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Isn't he a friend of yours," Cruz asked.

"He is," Cassie said.

"You should ask him to help," Cruz suggested.

"And what am I supposed to say," Cassie asked, "Spinelli I know you love your Angel of Mercy but I'm pretty sure she is a killer so keep your ears open...yea he'll go for that."

"Well if in fact this Jolene is the killer," Cruz said, "get close to her...follow her around...see if you can't get some cold hard poof."

"Yes sir," Cassie said as she left the office.

--

Later that week she entered Jake's.

"Well well if it isn't Coop's partner in crime," a male voice said from behind her.

"So where is your girlfriend tonight," Cassie asked.

"Around," he said, "probably with Spinelli...god I don't know why she hangs out with him."

"Me neither to tell you the truth," Cassie said, "I mean he's clearly too good for her."

"Admit it beautiful," he said, "you're jealous."

"Jealous of Lulu Spencer," Cassie said, "hell no."

Georgie entered and spotted the bad boy with her friend.

"Is he bothering you Cass," Georgie said.

"Logan bothering me," Cassie said, "never...in fact he's offered to get us both drinks."

Cassie glared at Logan who nodded at them and headed to the bar.

"Please tell me you're not ditching on our girls night to slum it with Logan Hayes," Georgie asked.

"Logan just happened to be here," Cassie said, "a pleasant distraction all things considering."

"Meaning," Georgie asked.

"Spinelli's latest crush," Cassie said, "almost killed Maxie."

"You mean Jolene is the...," Georgie asked.

"Allegedly," Cassie said as Logan came back.

"So," Logan said handing the girls their drinks.

"Care if I join you," Logan asked.

"It's a free country," Cassie said.

--

**TBC**

_I just had to add Logan into this...I hope he pops up on one of the last 3 NS episodes so that we find out about Cody_


	15. Gutter Ball

**After Hours-**

_Ok I don't know how episodes 11-13 will pan out, if Jolene will get caught, and if Spinelli will regret loosing his virginity to that Psycho...that being said the episode 9 and 10 chapters are going to veer from the cannon more (in turn so will the last 3 unaired shows) I plan to bring in a 'Logan' sub plot post 'Falling Star' (episode 10) That being said please do enjoy ...After Hours Episode 9 'Gutter Ball' I don't own GH or Night Shift just Cassie and my plot twists..._

---

Cassie was used to her new routine of Saturday Evenings spying in the Hospital however now she had a strong lead and knew who she was looking for to slip up. She observed Leyla and Patrick flirting and rolled her eyes. Though Leyla had turned out to be a friend to the young cop she felt sorry for Mac's niece Robin, Patrick's supposed girlfriend.

Earlier in the week Cassie had met with Regina at Kelly's telling her to keep Spinelli away from Jolene at any cost and not to ask why. As Jolene walked by the nurses' station she could see Regina tapping his shoulder asking him for computer help. Cassie nodded and began to follow the blonde nurse as she pushed an empty wheelchair into a vacant room. Cassie his outside and listened in as Jolene was having a_ 'secret meeting'_ with Jordan.

"Another patient needs to die tonight," Jordan said.

"I'll do my best," Jolene said, a sinister tone in her voice signaling to Cassie that the young nurse was taking much pleasure in killing people.

'_She's sick, twisted, and I don't know what a sweetie like Spinelli sees in her,'_ Cassie thought as she heard a noise. She knew that the duo would be leaving the room and she couldn't be caught so she proceeded to the break room where it looked like a meeting was going on.

"Don't mind me," Cassie said turning around.

"Your good Cass," Leyla said motioning for the young volunteer to sit. Cassie joined the group that consisted of Leyla along with Patrick, Regina, and Lainey. The plan had been that the doctors and nurses were going underground to operate on Lainey's father. As they were talking Cassie looked at Regina.

"Spinelli," she mouthed.

"Got away," Regina mouthed back, "sorry."

Cassie knew she needed to find him. After last week's rejection she knew he was more determined then ever to be with his Angel.

"Your secret's safe with me," Cassie said standing up, "and if I see Ford or Sneed I'll cook up some distraction."

"Thanks Cass," Patrick said smiling at him.

'_That smile,_' Cassie thought,_ 'no wonder the majority of the female staff have crushes on Dr. Hottie.'_

--

Taking a deep breath Cassie left the break room in search of Spinelli. When she saw Jason in the nursery she smiled and entered.

"How is our baby doing," Cassie asked smiling at the little girl.

"Our baby," Jason questioned.

"That's just what I've been calling her," Cassie said, "Robin calls her Anna, and Spinelli calls her the Charmed One..."

"I just have been calling her baby girl," Jason said.

Cassie smiled.

"I'm worried about Spinelli," Cassie said bluntly.

"Should I be worried too," Jason asked.

"You know about my job," Cassie asked.

Jason simply nodded.

"Well let's just say that if Spinelli isn't careful he's going to be right in the middle," Cassie said.

"You mean his '_Angel_'," Jason asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Cassie said, "if you get any strange vibes from nurse Crowell."

"I'll keep you posted," Jason said as Robin entered.

"If only things were different," Robin said, "you'd make a good father."

'_You have no idea_,' Jason thought.

--

Cassie had taken some me time on the roof while Jason and Robin finished their chat. Jason was now mopping when Spinelli came up to him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said looking over at Jolene, "does she look upset."

"She's smiling," Jason said, "but Spinelli..."

He turned back from staring at his Angel.

"Yea Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

Jason wanted to tell him about Cassie's suspicions however at the same time he knew that this all could turn out to be one major learning experience for the young boy so he simply said.

"Be careful."

Spinelli nodded and scurried off.

--

Cassie sill on the roof grabbed her cell out of her bag and dialed a familiar number.

"Cass," Cooper said, "what are you doing calling me."

"It's this whole Spinelli situation Barrett," Cassie said, "I want to tell him Jolene is poison."

"Alleged poison," Cooper reminded her.

"Still," Cassie said, "I want to tell him everything but at the same time he'll just claim that I'm jealous."

"Seriously Cass," Cooper said, "just tell him and let the chips fall where they may."

"Thanks Coop," Cassie said hanging up and re entering the building.

--

As she re entered the break room she spotted Patrick asking Robin to help with the surgery. Robin however had an important meeting with the social worker which led into yet another argument about how Robin wanted to be a mother but Patrick didn't want to be a dad. On the other side of the room Jolene was trying to convince Leyla and Regina not to go because they'd be risking getting kicked out of the program.

_'If Jolene gets them kicked out for this,'_ Cassie thought, _'she'll be sorry.'_

Soon the room emptied out leaving just Jolene and Cassie.

_'Alone at last,'_ Cassie thought.

"Shouldn't you be off scrubbing bed pans or whatever it is you volunteers do," Jolene asked.

"Spinelli likes you," Cassie blurted out, "god only knows why but he does."

"And you care about Mr. Jackal's pathetic crush on me because," Jolene asked.

"Because he's my friend," Cassie said, "and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Or are you just jealous he likes me over you," Jolene said, "think about it."

She faked a smile at the young girl as she left. Cassie punched a locker and began to tear up.

_'I blew my chance to get her by looking out for Spinelli.'_ She thought.

--

Jolene left the break room on edge. '_Was this Cassie girl knowing more then she should'_ Jolene shook the thought out of her head as she spotted Jason a smile spread across her face. She snuck into a room near where Jason was mopping and _'accidentally'_ dropped a tray. When the tray crashed to the ground Jason cam running.

"I'm so clumsy," Jolene said.

"It's ok," Jason said, "accidents happen."

The duo engaged in some small talk as Spinelli listened from outside.

Cassie snuck up behind him.

"So what are we listening to," Cassie asked as Spinelli jumped.

"Cass," Spinelli said, "please don't sneak up on the Jackal like that."

"Sorry," Cassie said, "so answer me."

"My Angel is in their engaging in conversation with Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"After last week you're still thinking about her," Cassie asked, "you know you're setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"I don't care," Spinelli said, "if that happened though the Jackal knows he has friends like you and the Loyal Little Sister to help pick up the pieces."

Cassie simply nodded and thought that if that was the way he felt far be it for her to change his mind.

As she walked away Spinelli overheard the object of his affection asking Jason out and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Cass," he moaned walking in the general direction that the girl just left in.

--

After failing in his mission to find Cassie Spinelli spotted Jason who was now alone.

"So I heard you talking to my Angel of Mercy," Spinelli said, "what did she say."

"She asked me out," Jason said.

Spinelli nodded. He had hoped his ears were playing tricks on him.

"I knew it," Spinelli said, "I knew I could never measure up to the awesomeness that is you Stone Cold...I mean clearly the fair Jolene likes you over the Jackal...so what did she want..."

"She wanted to go bowling," Jason said, "I turned her down though."

"A noble gesture Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "but if you want to go out the Jackal won't stop you."

--

Cassie had overheard Patrick telling Lainey that her father's surgery was a success making Cassie smile however at that moment again Cassie missed out on a chance to catch Jolene as she was at the moment sneaking into Mr. Winter's room tampering with his machines. If Cassie were more assertive she would have overheard the conversation Jolene then had with Jordan who told her they were just getting started.

Cassie instead was in the break room listing to Robin and Patrick fight one last time about the baby. This was their break up fight and Cassie felt upset. She wished there was something she could do but their wasn't. The only thing to do was to hope that one day in the foreseeable future the couple would se eye to eye.

Robin had left leaving a distraught Patrick and Cassie.

"Cassie right," Patrick said.

Cassie nodded.

"I'm telling you this in confidence," Patrick said, "I love Dr. Scorpio with all my heart; I'm just scared as hell about being a father."

Cassie nodded as Leyla entered and sat herself next to the Dr. making herself nice and cozy.

Cassie couldn't take it anymore and headed out of the hospital hoping that next week she could get Jolene and be done with it.

--

**TBC**

_Again I'm stressing the fact that I've added/cut out plot points from cannon..._


	16. Love and Lies

**After Hours-**

_Ok I don't know how episodes 11-13 will pan out, if Jolene will get caught, and if Spinelli will regret loosing his virginity to that Psycho...that being said the episode 9 and 10 chapters are going to veer from the cannon more (in turn so will the last 3 unaired shows) I plan to bring in a 'Logan' sub plot post 'Falling Star' (episode 10) That being said please do enjoy ...After Hours Episode 9 'Gutter Ball' I don't own GH or Night Shift just Cassie and my plot twists..._

---

Cooper saw Cassie slumped down at a desk at the station early the next week.

"Let me guess," Cooper said, "You didn't tell him about your suspicions."

"I can't," Cassie said.

"Yes you can," Cooper said, "You just need a push."

"A push," Cassie said.

Cooper nodded.

"By the way," Cooper said, "Logan said he had a great time last week...since when do you and Logan hang."

"I was at Jakes with Georgie," Cassie said, "Logan happened to be there...we drank...we danced...we played pool that's all."

"So you're not turning into the boyfriend stealer Maxie thinks you are," Cooper asked.

"If I were a boyfriend sealer," Cassie said, "then A) I wouldn't be pining over Spinelli so much and B) I'd so steal you from Maxie before I stole Logan from Lulu."

"Sure," Cooper said.

Cassie picked up one of the folders in front of her and playfully hit Cooper.

"Roberts, Barrett," Cruz said.

He didn't have to tell them anything they knew that they needed to get serious.

"So this Jolene," Cooper said, "what did you learn?"

"She likes to Bowl," Cassie said.

"Bowling," Cooper said.

"Apparently she asked Jason Morgan out on a Bowling Date," Cassie said, "now Spinelli's obsessed with learning everything about the game.

Cooper simply nodded.

"Meet me at my apartment tomorrow," Cooper said.

"Why Mr. Barrett are you trying to seduce me," Cassie teased.

"No," Cooper said, "there you will see Spinelli and tell him about the whole Jolene thing in a neutral place."

Cassie nodded.

--

The next day she entered Kelly's to see Georgie behind the counter.

"So Cass," Georgie said, "how have you been?"

"Let's jus say I've been better," Cassie said.

"Is Spinelli STILL obsessing over her," Georgie asked.

Cassie nodded.

"I'm over him," Georgie said, "when he comes to his senses you can have him."

"Thanks," Cassie said, "but there have been moments lately that I don't know if I want him."

Cooper then entered the diner with Spinelli.

"What is so important that the Clean Cut Cadet needs the Jackal," Spinelli asked.

Cooper pointed to Cassie.

"You're setting me up," Spinelli said, "as flattered as the Jackal is your playing match maker."

"Cooper isn't setting us up," Cassie said, "I need to talk to you in private and Cooper suggested we used his apartment."

Spinelli gave her a confused look and followed her upstairs. When they entered the apartment Spinelli just looked at her.

"It's about Jolene," Cassie said.

"Ahh me Sweet Angel," Spinelli said, "I've been practicing my bowling skills and am ready to impress her."

"What if," Cassie said, "what if?"

"What if what," Cassie said.

She didn't know what to say to him about the situation so she did the unthinkable. She leaned into him and gave him a kiss. The kiss was quick and awkward but Cassie loved every second of it while Spinelli was stunned.

"What just happened," Spinelli asked.

"I've always had a major crush on you," Cassie said, "even before our first meeting back at the hospital."

"Ok," Spinelli said.

"And Jolene your precious Angel," Cassie said, "she's the one that's messing things up at the hospital...she's a cold blooded killer."

"How dare you slander the fair Jolene," Spinelli said, "you just said it yourself...you like me...your just jealous that my feelings to you aren't the same."

"I'm not jealous," Cassie said, "ok maybe a bit but Jolene is the menace...she almost killed Maxie."

"I wish she did," Spinelli said, "I can't stand the bad blonde one."

"Should I tell Georgie that you said that about her sister," Cassie asked.

"Don't," Spinelli said, "The Jackal didn't mean it..."

"She killed an innocent old lady," Cassie said, "not to mention because of her Dr. Winter's father is on life support...she's poison."

"I'm not hearing you," Spinelli said putting his hands on his ears.

"Fine," Cassie said, "don't believe me...but when the truth comes out don't expect me to be there."

"Whatever," Spinelli said storming out.

Cassie was now alone in Cooper's room banging her head on his desk.

Cooper entered and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It didn't go to well huh," Cooper asked.

Cassie shook her head and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out in the end," Cooper said, "just remember that."

"Thanks coop," Cassie said smiling

--

**TBC**


	17. Falling Star

**After Hours-**

_So after reading some 'spoilers' for episodes 12 and 13 I am regretting the fact that I left out a few subplots(one of which was in this episode) also I've got an interesting TWIST for the epilogue...finally I'm adding some Cassie 'filler' stuff in this episodic chapter as I'm still going to do my 'Logan' plot _

--

Each and every week Cassie began to dislike her job more and more. She wished that Cruz would take her off the case as she was to personally involved in the situation. The criminal just happened to be the love interest to a guy who in turn was her own love interest and this bizarre love triangle was seriously messing the young Cadet up

'_When this is over,'_ Cassie thought_, 'I'm so giving Dr. Winters a call.'_

She knew it was going to be one of those nights as she entered the dead ER. Jason was moping as if this was he job that he was a janitor and not some '_hit man'_ coffee importer ordered to do community service. That witch Jolene was at the nurses' station chatting with Leyla and Regina like nothing was wrong. The three women were talking about how unnaturally quiet it was tonight.

"Enjoy the break while you ladies can," Dr. Julian said, "because a calm like this can't mean anything good."

He smiled as he passed Cassie and headed to spend some down time practicing his guitar.

--

Cassie had overheard that during the week a man had showed up claiming to be the baby's father so she immediately headed to ask Robin what was up. Robin and Patrick broke up the past week because he wasn't ready for fatherhood. Cassie didn't want to see Robin loose both Patrick and the baby and she hoped for the best. As she approached the nursery however she heard Robin talking with a man named Curtis who was telling her that the paternity test he took proved he was the child's father and that HE would be taking her home. Cassie took a few moments away from her personal drama to feel sorry for the young Dr.

--

Cassie returned to the nurses station and from the sight she saw knew something would be happening that night, weather it would be of the medical variety remained to be scene. Spinelli entered dressed in a bowling shirt caring a bowling bag. She simply slapped her forehead and scurried to the hallway. She didn't want to dump her problems on Cooper yet again so she just talked herself down.

'_Breath Cass,' _she told herself,_ 'If Spinelli wants to do this let him...'_

She returned from the hall as she noticed a pregnant woman enter the ER screaming.

'_Thank god,'_ Cassie thought_, 'just what they need a patient to get their minds off of everything.'_

Still Cassie really didn't want to be at the hospital doing anything on this particular evening. So she retreated to the roof. When she got up there she dialed a number.

Meanwhile at a small apartment a man picked up the phone.

"Hey beautiful," a male voice said.

"Please tell me your girlfriend isn't in the room," Cassie asked.

"I can't call my little sister beautiful," he said.

"She is in the room," Cassie said, "If I'm interrupting."

"Do you ever interrupt," he said.

"I need a friend," she said.

"Do you want me to come get you," he asked.

"not now," Cassie said, "I'll let you and your girlfriend do whatever it is you do...but I don't know...I might want someone to talk to later say coffee."

"I'd like that," he said.

Cassie hung up the phone. She knew that befriending Logan Hayes was not the way she should be getting back at Spinelli yet something about it felt so right. It wasn't as if she was planning on having sex with the guy just coffee.

--

She headed back down and noticed a bit of a commotion and wished she could break into cop mode at that moment. The young girl's boyfriend had been acting out. Jason had showed up politely asked the man to go outside. He did and immediately pulled a knife out. Cassie then watched as Jason along with a hospital regular Cody Paul took on the men.

"Now were even," Cody said to Jason as he walked away.

Jason then noticed Cassie standing there.

"What Cruz doesn't know won't hurt him," Cassie said smiling at him.

Jason thanked her as he went on his way and continued to mop.

She returned to the nurses' station and spotted Leyla.

"So much for a dead evening," the young nurse said.

"Tell me about it," Cassie said as Patrick came over.

"So Leyla," Patrick said, "I'm about to go in and perform a surgery want to assist."

"Is this just because of...you know," Leyla said, "because I don't want any special privileges."

Cassie looked at the duo and rolled her eyes.

'_Something happened,'_ she thought.

"I'm not giving you special treatment," Patrick said.

"Still," Leyla said, "why not ask Regina or Jolene someone you haven't kissed."

Cassie gave him a WTF look as he had told her just last week he still had strong feelings for Dr. Scorpio.

"Well if you change your mind," Patrick said, "and Cassie always a pleasure."

She faked a smile at the Doctor before turning to Leyla.

"You and Patrick kissed," she questioned.

"Last Saturday on the roof," Leyla said.

"Nice," Cassie replied a sarcastic tone in her voice.

--

Meanwhile far from Cassie's eyes and ears Jolene having a meeting with Jordan in which he told her that she needed to kill again...this time a doctor. As she left she watched Dr. Archer as he entered a room. Jolene had tried once before to kill him and blew it she hoped that the second time would be the charm for her.

Andy however outsmarted her by locking the door. As the nurse was struggling to open the door Spinelli spotted her and thought this would be a perfect opportunity to impress her.

--

Leyla had decided to take Patrick up on his offer leaving Cassie alone. She felt her cell vibrating and looked to see she had a text.

_C-_

_Feeling Better??_

_-L_

Cassie looked to see if anyone was around before she texted back.

_L-_

_Not really-Call U L8er_

_C-_

Cassie began to walk away from the station when she witnessed Spinelli and Jolene together. She hid and listened to them.

"Do you need any help," Spinelli asked, "I can pick that lock for you...all I needs a hairpin and...What's in there anyway?"

"It's ok," Jolene said thinking on her toes to cover her tracks, "I just wanted to be alone...and I know another place."

Cassie watched as Jolene dragged Spinelli into OR 4.

Inside the room Jolene looked at Spinelli, a smile spreading across her face.

"I've always liked you Mr. Jackal," She said, "I've just sort of been playing hard to get...but well now."

Jolene began to take off her shirt causing Spinelli to feel a bit uneasy. He liked her sure but this was unexpected.

She began to throw herself at him as he stepped back a few steps.

"Wait," Spinelli said, "this is too fast...the Jackal is well...well..."

"I'll be gentle," Jolene said, "I promise."

Cassie was eavesdropping and her heart broke. How could Damian Spinelli the sweetest guy she had known fall prey to this temptress? A tear ran down her cheek but she knew she needed to remain at the hospital at least for another hour or so.

--

She headed toward the nursery and spotted Robin looking at Anna.

"Hey Cass," Robin said.

"Hey," Cassie said, "I'm sorry about the whole Patrick thing."

"Thanks," Robin said as Jason came over. He noticed Robin wasn't in the room and looked at her as to ask '_why_'

"He's taking her to New York City with him," Robin continued, "the social worker said it's best I keep my distance."

"I can go and talk to him if you want," Jason said.

"No," Robin said, "it's not your problem."

--

Spinelli and Jolene left the room. It was obvious that something went down and Spinelli was on cloud nine.

"Now Mr. Jackal," Jolene said, "we need to keep this out little secret...what with the sexual harassment lawsuit that went down I could get kicked out."

"Your secret's safe with me my Angel," Spinelli said.

--

Cassie was back at the nurses' station and picked up her phone. Epiphany was eyeing her however she continued to text anyway she didn't care anymore.

_L-_

_Is your GF With U?_

_If no come get me_

_C-_

She looked up from her phone to see Spinelli come by. She could tell right away that he had in fact had sex with Jolene. Her train of thought was stopped when she spotted Jason's lawyer Diane Miller getting off the elevator. Cassie ducked as to not be seen by her and risk her blowing her cover. As Diane began to talk to Spinelli asking where Jason was Cassie slipped out. If she only stayed longer she would have heard the following.

That her good friend Regina was put on probation for messing up however when Leo heard about her abortion he told her to scrub in and he'd have her back. The other thing she would have heard was that Toussaint passed out.

She got to the parking lot to see a beat up pick up truck pulling up.

"Get in," his voice said.

Cassie opened the door and smiled at him.

"Thanks Logan," Cassie said, "I needed a friend right now...someone whose not involved in this mess."

"What happened," Logan asked.

"Do you have the time," Cassie asked.

"All the time in the world," Logan said as they headed to Kelly's to grab coffees then to the overlook to talk and watch the sunrise.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you like how now I'm adding a personal twist on things...I just thought that after the SpinJo sex that Cassie would lean on someone like the unworthy one for support_

_WOW I'm all caught up expect my filler to be up Tomorrow or Fri and my take on 'fools in love' to be up by Sunday_


	18. Hey Jealousy

**After Hours-**

_Ok...now that we know from episode 11 and scenes Jason has suspicions of Jolene now...also I hope you are enjoying my twists..._

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

Monday morning Cassie entered the station still a bit upset bout what she assumed went on Saturday Evening. Cruz immediately called her in to question her.

"Why am I still reporting to you," Cassie asked, "now that Mac is back and all."

"Because the commissioner thinks that since you have told me about the case so far," Cruz said, "so why stop now."

Cassie nodded.

"I don't think that I can handle this any more," Cassie said, "can't you get Cooper to finish this."

"Any reason," Cruz asked.

"I did something stupid," Cassie said, "I'm getting my personal life involved."

"What has Mr. Spinelli done now," Cruz asked.

Cassie stared at her superior for a second before saying.

"Let's just say that my dearest friend and crush quite possibly is sleeping with the enemy so to speak," Cassie said.

"Let me pretend I didn't hear that," Cruz said, "so besides that turn in events anything out of the ordinary happen."

"No murders, no mixed up files," Cassie said thinking back to the confrontation Jason had with the young street gang member. She didn't think that this occurrence was important at the moment but little did she know that withholding this piece of information would come back to her in the not to distant future, "I do have gossip though."

"Besides the piece of information you so nicely shared," Cruz said.

Cassie nodded.

"One of the Doctors broke it off with his girlfriend," Cassie said, "and he's now dating one of the student nurses."

"Jolene as well," Cruz asked.

"Nope," Cassie said, "Leyla."

"Interesting," Cruz said, "anyway you have three weeks left and if you can't nail her well..."

"I'm out," Cassie asked.

"Let's just say you'll never get another investigative job," Cruz said.

Cassie nodded.

--

A few days later Cassie entered Kelly's on her downtime. Lulu Spencer was behind the counter and Logan was sitting talking to her.

Logan smiled as the young girl sat next to him.

"So feeling any better sweetheart," he asked.

Lulu gave him a death glare.

"Sweetheart Logan really," Lulu said enraged.

"Force of habit," Logan said smirking.

"Still a bit sick to my stomach about it," Cassie said, "but it's none of my business who Spinelli decides to shack up with."

"Wait a minute here," Lulu said trying not to laugh, "are you talking about the same Spinelli that for months was following me around like a little lost puppy calling me his _'Blonde One'_ and pretty much being possessive of my life."

"That would be the guy," Cassie said nodding.

"He had sex with a real person," Lulu said, "Spinelli."

"Well I assume he did anyway," Cassie said, "I mean he entered OR 4 then when he left he had a huge smile plastered across his face."

"So that is why you've been having coffee dates with another woman Logan," said Lulu.

"It was my idea," Cassie said, "don't dump him on my account."

"I was going to say he was being a good friend," Lulu said as the door opened and Spinelli entered the diner.

Cassie motioned for her friends to keep there mouths shut about everything and they nodded.

Spinelli smiled at the trio.

"Greetings Blonde One, Logan, Cass," Spinelli said, "It's a beautiful day isn't it."

Logan could tell something was up...since when did Spinelli call him by his name.

The trio simply nodded as the young man sat down.

"So Logan," Cassie said making sure Spinelli herd her, "I had a fun time Sunday Morning."

She winked signaling Logan and Lulu to play along.

"I did too," Logan said, "we need to head to the overlook again soon."

"You went to the overlook with another woman Logan," Lulu said trying her best to sound pissed off. She was succeeding.

"Yea," Logan said, "I love you and all...but Cass here needed something that only I could give her if you know what I mean."

Spinelli turned to them.

"Cass," Spinelli said, "seriously you and the Crabby Commando."

Cassie leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"What can I say," Cassie said, "I realized I that a thing for bad boys."

He simply glared at the other man before turning to Lulu.

"Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I'm taking my business elsewhere today."

He handed her the money for his drink that he barely took a sip fro as well as a small tip and left.

"I think he's jealous," Logan said.

"Good," Cassie said smiling.

--

**TBC**

_This was a fun chapter to right...next chapter 'Fools in Love' Will be up early next week...any ideas on how I should twist it??_

_**XoXo-Average Everyday Sane Psycho**_


	19. Fools In Love

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to episode 11 'Fools in Love' I am defiantly adding more of my own Cass-ness to the episodes_

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

Logan's truck pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Are you sure you don't need me there with you C," Logan asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine Logan but thank you," she said, "I just keep repeating to myself Damian Spinelli has no control over me."

"Well if you find your loosing that battle," Logan said, "I'll be home...call me."

Cassie nodded and kissed her friend on his cheek.

"Thanks," she murmured under her breath.

--

Meanwhile inside the hospital Robin spotted Patrick and Leyla together. In the past week it was made known to her that Patrick had gone beyond kissing and was now already sleeping with Leyla. Robin stormed out of the room trying not to cry. She lost Patrick over a kid and now she didn't have the kid or the man. Her life was sucking big time. Cassie had entered the hospital by now and had smiled at the saddened doctor.

"Hey Cass," Robin said.

"Hey," Cassie said, "men suck don't they."

"Huh," Robin said.

"Dr.Drake right," Cassie said.

Robin nodded.

"He told me he wanted to work things out," Cassie said, "but to hook up with Leyla like that..."

"You heard about that," Robin asked.

Cassie nodded.

"You know what will cheer us both up," Cassie said, "a visit to the nursery to see Anna.

Robin shook her head.

"Curtis left instructions," Robin said, "I can't go in there."

"We can still look at her," Cassie said, "can't we?"

"I suppose there is no harm," Robin said as they headed to the nursery."

After they arrived they stood looking at the baby through the glass. Though the baby's name was changed to Rebecca she was still their baby...their Anna the Charmed One who beat all odds.

--

Meanwhile back at the nurses station Kelly and Andy were having a fight.

"I am not going to sexaholics anonymous," Kelly said to him.

"But you told me yourself," Andy said, "you're addicted."

"You're addicted to drugs Andy," Kelly said, "you're going to get yourself killed one of these weeks."

"I'm careful," Andy said, "can you say the same thing about yourself."

Kelly wanted to slap him, at the same time she wanted to make out with him right there at the nurses station.

Spinelli was nearby and overheard the fight. He thought to himself._ 'You can get addicted to sex.'_

--

Cassie had since left Robin and was on a mission, to get dirt on Jolene and avoid Spinelli at all costs. She knew this would be hard as Spinelli was probably following her every mood. As she walked by Dr. Winters sitting at her father's bedside she smiled sympathetically at the doctor as she continued to walk.

She watched Epiphany telling Toussaint to get back into his bed. Cassie smiled at the nurse.

"I'll keep track of him for a while," Cassie said.

The nurse looked at the patient then back at the girl.

"Alright," epiphany said, "you sit with him...but if he even attempts to get out of his bed."

"I promise," Cassie said, "that won't even happen."

"Uh huh," Epiphany said as she left.

"I'm not even a doctor," Cassie said, "and that woman scares me."

Toussaint smiled.

"You don't need to baby-sit me," he said.

"I want to," Cassie said.

--

Robin returned to the nurses' station to get some actual work done when she spotted Leyla. She began to give the young nurse ridiculous orders when Patrick came up to her.

"Don't boss Leyla just because you're pissed that I'm sleeping with her," Patrick said.

"She's a nurse...I'm a doctor," Robin said, "I'm just doing my job."

--

Lainey was sitting by her father's bedside when Ford entered.

"I'm sorry," he said, "we're going to have to send him to county soon."

Lainey nodded and watched the man leave. Cody soon entered and saw she was saddened.

"If you're looking for another prescription," Lainey said, "you'll have to wait to Monday."

"I came to see how you were holding up," Cody said," after everything."

Lainey looked at him tears in her eyes.

"My father's insurance has almost run out," Lainey said, "My father is going to have to be moved to county."

Cody came over to her and put his arm around her letting her cry on his shoulder.

--

Cassie was sitting in Toussaint's room. She closed the copy of _Couture_ Magazine she had been looking at.

"I'm sure I'm boring you about the latest styles from Paris," Cassie said, "to be truthfully honest I'm boring myself."

The older man laughed as there was a knock at the door.

_'So much for avoidance'_ Cassie thought as Spinelli stood in the doorway, _'he looks so cute tonight...stop it Cass...Damian Spinelli has no control over me."_

"Toussaint," Cassie said, "if you promise you'll stay in bed I'll let you and Mr. Spinelli here talk."

Toussaint nodded and Spinelli looked at her smiling.

"Thanks," Spinelli said.

Cassie left the room not caring about what Spinelli was going to say. Instead she thought it would be an opportune time to track down Jolene and hope she hadn't killed again.

Spinelli was now alone in the room. He closed the door behind him so that no one could hear him.

"Please tell me that the Jackal is busting me out of here," Toussaint said.

"The Jackal can't do that," Spinelli said, "but I do beseech the wise one's sage advice."

Toussaint simply nodded.

"Back in the day...when you were famous and all," Spinelli began, "and all those women...did you ever...ever."

"Spit it out," Toussaint said.

"Did you ever think you might be addicted to sex," Spinelli asked.

There was an awkward silence as Spinelli walked to the door.

"I must be going out of my mind," Spinelli said, "I'd love to stay and wait for Cass but..."

Spinelli jolted out of the room.

_'What a strange boy,'_ Toussaint thought.

--

Cassie was hidden across the hall from the room where Andy would always go to. She vowed to catch Jolene in the act. She watched as Andy entered the room. Soon after Jolene appeared trying to open the door. Again Andy was smart enough to lock it however Jolene got smarter two and produced a key. After Jolene left Cassie headed to the door so she could see what Jolene did. Alas Jolene re-locked the door taking the key with her. Cassie immediately wanted to find someone to tell them to help Dr. Archer.

Cassie arrived to hear Dr. Julian telling Regina to find him another anesthesiologist as Andy was MIA. Kelly overheard but before she could do anything Cassie ran to her.

"Dr. Lee," Cassie said, "I know where Andy is."

The Dr. looked at her.

"The menace has been trying for weeks to kill Dr. Archer by tampering with his IV," Cassie said, "tonight she succeeded."

"The menace is a she," Kelly questioned, "don't answer that...help me try and save Andy."

Cassie nodded and helped Dr. Lee out.

--

Spinelli found Jason.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I need to ask you something...don't be freaked alright."

Jason nodded.

"You've heard the rumors about Dr. Lee," Spinelli said, "how she's a sex addict."

"She didn't come on to you did she," Jason asked.

"No," Spinelli said, "nothing like that...it's just the Jackal thinks he might be...well addicted to sex."

Jason glared at him and dragged him into an empty room. He closed the door and gave Spinelli a shocked look.

"Where did that come from," Jason asked.

"Last week," Spinelli said, "me and my fair Angel...we had sex...right her in the sacred place known as OR4."

"You and Jolene," Jason questioned.

Spinelli just went on.

"Sex is better the Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips," Spinelli said, "I never knew that...now all I can think about it dong it again and again with her."

"Thinking and doing are different things," Jason said, "now I really need to get back to work."

He opened the door and headed out leaving Spinelli still confused and wanting more sex.

--

"I'll go look for a key," Cassie said as the twosome reached the room, "you try and get in another way in the meantime...save Andy."

Kelly nodded as Cassie headed to look for Jason in hopes of finding a key. As she was walking she observed Lainey leaving her father's room and Cody entering. Cassie listened.

"I know this is what you wanted sir," he said as he turned off the life support. Cassie watched. She knew Mr. Paul had meant well however with the menace known as Jolene still out and about things could get ugly.

She lost her train of thought and headed back to Kelly no key in hand. As she got there she saw Kelly had gotten the room open.

"Dr. Archer," Cassie said hugging the doctor, "thank god."

The doctor looked at the strange young woman who hugged him.

"For a volunteer you sure care allot about me Cass," Andy said.

"I'll take that as a complement," Cassie said.

"Andy tells me this was the second time someone tried to kill him," Kelly said.

"I know," Cassie said, "and I know who did it."

"Who," Andy said, "tell me so I can have at them."

"I have a confession," Cassie said, "It can't leave this room."

Both Dr's nodded as Cassie placed her hand in her pocket pulling out an ID.

"I'm a Police Cadet," Cassie said, "I've been put on an undercover job to catch the menace."

"And that's who did this," Andy said, "that psycho."

Cassie nodded.

"I think that tonight I just may have gotten enough to get the creep arrested," Cassie said, "but if next week I'm still volunteering don't act like you know I'm a cop."

Both doctors nodded and agreed to keep her secret safe.

"Oh," Cassie said, "both of you are addicts and should seek some kind of help..."

"We know," Kelly said.

Cassie left the room. She was happy that tonight one couple was happy.

--

Spinelli spotted Jolene and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad we finally got a chance to talk," Spinelli said, "The Jackal was wondering would you like to go out for breakfast."

"Did you tell anyone," Jolene asked.

"Just Stone Cold but," Spinelli said.

"How could you," Jolene said wandering off.

--

Lainey was now in her father's room talking to Dr. Ford and Jordan.

"Your father's death doesn't seem accidental," Jordan said, "looks like the menace you guys got her has killed again."

"Menace or not," Lainey said knowing fully well that Cody did it for her, "I'm grateful that my dad didn't have to suffer as a vegetable."

--

After his talk with Lainey Jordan met up with Jolene.

"Another death," Jordan said, "excellent."

"They found him so soon," Jolene said.

Jordan questioned what she was talking about and she explained what she did to Andy. Jordan then said he meant Dr. Winters.

"I didn't touch Dr. Winters," Jolene said.

"Hmm," Jordan said, "perhaps there is a real menace here after all."

"Perhaps," Jolene said.

--

Spinelli spotted Jason.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I royally screwed up...can you talk to Jolene for me."

"Please don't tell me you told her you thought you were addicted to sex," Jason asked.

"No," Spinelli said, "but it kind of slipped that I told you about everything...please explain to her you're like a brother to me...that I tell you everything...oh my god."

"What," Jason said.

"She was using the Jackal to get to you," Spinelli said, "I'm so stupid and now she knows that you know about us she thinks you won't go for her..."

Jason was about to comment when Curtis ran in.

"Where the hell is she," Curtis said, "where has she taken my baby."

--

Dr. Ford stood in the room with Lainey.

"MedCam is going to use this to their advantage," Ford said, "so I'm going to have to report this to the police before they can pull something."

"I understand," Lainey said.

Ford left and Cody entered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied, "you did exactly what I wish I had the guts to do...I just wish I could have said goodbye better."

--

Spinelli finally got back to Jolene and apologized for telling Jason.

"It's okay," Jolene said, "but just to let you know...last week was a one time thing."

Spinelli nodded.

"and if you want to pursue a relationship with Stone Cold," Spinelli said," I won't be mad."

"Jason isn't interested," she said, "but thanks for your blessing."

--

Cassie spotted Curtis.

"You," he said to Cassie, "your friends with Dr. Scorpio...where is she."

"I don't know," Cassie said.

--

On the roof Robin cradled the baby in her arms when Jason saw her.

"Curtis is frantic," Jason said, "he wants to get the police involved and everything."

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Robin said.

She came downstairs and handed the baby to her father. Her heart breaking.

--

Cassie headed out of the hospital and pulled out her cell when she felt her hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't tell me you're calling the unworthy One," Spinelli said.

"I believe the Unworthy One is standing next to me," Cassie said.

"I deserve that," Spinelli said, "for not being a good friend...I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me by buying me breakfast," Cassie said.

"The Jackal would love to buy you breakfast," Spinelli said.

--

**TBC**

_Next filler will be up over the weekend so I know what events I'm bridging to_

_points for picking out one of the BEST night shift line that was spoken in this episode and quoted in this chapter_


	20. A Break in the Case

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to episode 11 'Fools in Love' I am defiantly adding more of my own Cass-ness to the episodes_

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_

* * *

_

"So he bought you breakfast," Logan said over the phone, "then what."

"Nothing," Cassie said, "he apologized profusely for acting like an ass and wanted to know if we could still be friends."

"And you said," Logan asked.

"I said I guess," Cassie said, "I mean what am I supposed to do...I have a soft spot for the guy."

"You and my girlfriend," Logan said.

Cruz entered the station and Cassie smiled at him.

"Got to go Hayes," Cassie said hanging up and going into Cruz's office.

"Ok," Cruz said, "so there was a report of another death last Saturday," he said, "Roger Winters...see anything."

"I did," Cassie said, "and Jolene didn't kill him."

Cruz looked surprised.

"Who did," he asked.

"I don't know," Cassie lied, "but at the time he supposedly died I was tailing her."

Cruz nodded.

"Anything else," Cruz asked, "your time is running out."

There was a knock on Cruz's door as Cooper poked his head in.

"Jason Morgan is here to see you," Cooper said.

"Jason Morgan coming here willingly," Cruz said, "that's a first."

"Should I go," Cassie asked.

"He mentioned something about the Night Shift," Cooper said, "so maybe you should stay Cass."

Cruz nodded.

"Send him in," Cruz said.

Cooper nodded and headed back to where the other man was standing.

"Cruz will see you now," Cooper said.

Jason eyed the young man whom had been known as THREE in the Hostage Crises and was now working as Sonny's inside man. When he arrived in the office he looked at Cassie.

"Was I interrupting," Jason asked.

"No," Cruz said, "officer Roberts here as you know has been our inside girl."

Jason nodded.

"I know," Jason said.

"So what information do you have," Cruz asked.

"I think I know who the saboteur is," Jason said, "Nurse Crowell."

Cruz nodded.

"Have you caught her in the act," Cruz asked.

"No," Jason said.

"Yes," Cassie said hoping what she said wouldn't get Andy in trouble, "she broke into a room where Dr. Archer was hooked up to an IV and tampered with it...almost causing the Dr. to die."

"But he didn't," Cruz said.

"I told someone where he was," Cassie said, "he was barely alive...and well I had to sort of blow my cover."

"Excuse me," Cruz said.

"I told Dr. Lee and Dr. Archer," Cassie said, "they promised to keep my secret though."

Cruz nodded dismissing them.

"I'll get Spinelli to do a background check on her," Jason said to Cassie when they left the office.

"Like he would," Cassie said, "he'd probably think I put you up to it and call me jealous."

"I take it your still on the outs huh," Jason said, "after him and Jolene."

"Had sex," Cassie said.

Jason nodded.

"So my suspicions are confirmed," Cassie said depressed.

"Don't kill the messenger," Jason said.

"I won't," Cassie said, "whatever you can get out of him would be good though."

"I'll try and help you out," Jason said, "its weird isn't."

"What you actually working with the cops," Cassie said.

"Well yea that," Jason said, "and for someone like Spinelli who is always being the chaser in the relationship..."

"Is highly oblivious when becoming the chase," Cassie finished.

Jason nodded.

"See you Saturday," Jason said.

"Saturday," Cassie replied.

--

**TBC**

_I might just hold off on 'What Becomes of the Broken Hearted' until 'Time Served' airs next week...any ideas on how Cassie should fit in to the final 2 episodes or how you wish the aftermath should be would be loved..._


	21. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to the final stretch...I waited for the season/series to end before I finished this up so that I could work my Cassie plot swimmingly...though a lot of ideas bumped In my head I hope you enjoy my final outcome...so here is episode 12..._

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

Logan's vehicle pulled in front of the hospital.

"You know Hayes," Cassie said, "You didn't have to give me a ride."

"I know," Logan said, "I wanted to."

He gave her one of his trademark smirks and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good person Logan Hayes," Cassie said, "and if anyone tells you anything else."

"Than you'd tell them to get to know me right," Logan said.

"Exactly," Cassie said.

Cassie got out of the car and headed into the hospital. She was glad that Spinelli and her had somewhat made amends and the fact that Jason was in on the idea that Jolene was the menace. She had a bit of confidence in her but that was quickly shot down as she overheard voices.

"I hope the menace doesn't strike again tonight," Patrick said, "because if anything happens to Toussaint I don't know what I'll do."

"I doubt anyone would wish harm on Toussaint," Regina said, "not even the menace."

"I hope your right," Patrick said.

As she walked by overhearing the conversation Cassie thought, _'God I hope Toussaint isn't next.'_

She went to look fro Jason hoping that her newfound partner would be able to make sure the senior janitor and former singer would be safe however she was suddenly stopped by the sight of her superiors.

She eyed the police commissioner and casualty walked over to him.

"Here to close the case," Cassie whispered.

"No," Mac said, "the Winter's case."

Cassie nodded and walked away. She felt sorry for Lainey Winters and Cody Paul. She knew one of them would take the rap for the older man's death when Jolene could have easily gotten the blame.

--

Robin and Lainey were talking about how their lives were majorly sucking.

"Your drama trumps mine," Robin was saying, "you lost one of your parents I just lost a child that wasn't mine to begin with."

Just then Dr.Ford entered the locker room looking at the women.

"Dr. Winters," Dr. Ford said, "can I have moment with you."

She nodded and headed out with him.

--

On the other side of the hospital Jason was casually questioning a nurse about Jolene as Spinelli entered. He couldn't believe that Jason was still interested in her after he had repeatedly told his roommate over the week that not only was he not interested but he wanted his friend to stay away too.

After the nurse walked away Spinelli approached.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "The jackal was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with the fair Jolene."

"I don't want anything to do with her," Jason said, "it's just..."

Jason paused and looked for a place that he and his friend could talk.

--

Cassie sat and watched her boss as he read Dr. Winter's her rights. Cassie wanted to do something but she knew she couldn't. She spotted Cody entering. Cassie knew Cody did it as she had in fact witnessed some of the action however she agreed with both the doctor and the Veteran...Roger Winters shouldn't have had to suffer any longer.

--

Jason dragged Spinelli into a stairwell.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"I need you to run a background check on Jolene," Jason said, "I have a hunch we'll find out she's the menace."

"Not you too," Spinelli said, "did Cassie put you up to this..."

"No," Jason said, "I've seen things with my own eyes, heard things..."

"The Jackal will humor you and agree to this useless search," Spinelli said.

Jason was glad that Spinelli agreed and went back t work.

--

Cassie now watched Cody causing a diversion before Lainey could be taken away. Cody eyed Lainey who he liked and began to rant.

"I did it," Cody said, "I pulled the plug...you see she refused to give me pills so I decided to pay her back by killing her old man."

Mac removed the cuffs from Lainey and placed them on Cody.

--

Jason returned to the hallway with Cassie who needed a break from witnessing the drama going on.

"So she did put you up to this," Spinelli said.

"Good evening to you to Spinelli," Cassie said, "and I didn't go right out and tell Jason to ask you to do this."

"I suggested actually," Jason said.

Spinelli nodded. Since this was Stone Cold's idea he continued to type.

"The Jackal finds nothing incriminating about Jolene, "Spinelli said, "the only thing tragic was her father's untimely death."

"What happened," Jason questioned.

Spinelli explained to Jason the story Jolene told him the night of the strike which seemed like forever ago. The night when he received that first kiss from his Angel.

"Keep looking," Jason said.

Spinelli reluctantly nodded as Jason left leaving Spinelli and Cassie alone.

"I'm not jealous," Cassie said, "well maybe I was at first but I realized I can't let the green eyed monster destroy our friendship."

"So even if the Fair Jolene is innocent," Spinelli said, "which I believe her to be we can still..."

"Be friends," Cassie said taking a deep breath, "yes."

Spinelli smiled.

"Keep up the good work," Cassie said heading away to find something to do.

--

Jason was now in Toussaint's room. It was apparent that the man had recently had visitors and was nervous about his surgery.

Jason explained to him how he had brain surgery twice and he was still alive. Epiphany then entered and Jason left.

--

Cassie headed to the nurses station just in time to hear Ford telling Leyla she made a mistake.

"Being on the receiving end of one of Ford's tirades not fun huh," Regina said.

"No, not really," Leyla said, "I can't believe I made a mistake either...I never make a mistake."

"Nobody's perfect," Cassie said, "and both of you are going to be great nurses from what I have seen so far."

Both women thanked Cassie before going back to work. She was glad to see nurse Mir and nurse Thompson playing nice.

--

Toussaint was brought into surgery. As he was wheeled out Jolene watched. Jordan told her she needed to kill Toussaint though she really didn't want to. Jason then watched Jolene as she told a nurse that Epiphany told her to take over with the medicine cart. Jason then headed over and stopped her before she was able to mix up any of the patient's meds.

--

"So," Cassie said, "find anything."

"Nothing," Spinelli said, "I mean I'll keep looking but I mean I just found out that Roger Winter's murderer was Cody Paul...I wouldn't doubt it if Cody was the menace."

"Will you humor me and Jason and keep looking," Cassie said.

"Fine," Spinelli said, "but I don't think there is anything for the Jackal to find."

"Please," Cassie said pouting.

"Fine," Spinelli said.

Cassie was glad that Spinelli was on their side now albeit reluctantly. She smiled and headed to the chapel to prey for Toussaint to make it from surgery and for Jolene not to kill him.

'One more week,' she thought as she sat down, 'it will all be over.'

**TBC**

_I hope you liked it...any suggestions for 'Time Served' or an aftermath would be loved...I have a few ideas but I always love to see what my fans think..._


	22. The Return of a Dream Team

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to the final stretch...I waited for the season/series to end before I finished this up so that I could work my Cassie plot swimmingly...though a lot of ideas bumped In my head I hope you enjoy my final outcome... _

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

Cassie did her normal checking in with Cruz. She told him everything Spinelli found out which hadn't been much.

"So you hit another dead end," Cruz said.

"I guess," Cassie said, "I don't know...I mean I love investigative work...I just wish I didn't have this deadline."

"What are we supposed to do," Cruz said, "extend Morgan's punishment because we need both of you on the inside."

"I promise that we will get her," Cassie said, "and if not I will gracefully bow out of the PCPD."

--

At the coffeehouse Spinelli was typing away at his laptop when suddenly a shocked look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Spinelli," Georgie asked from the seat across from him.

Spinelli ignored her and grabbed his cell.

Cassie's phone rang and she noticed a familiar number on her caller ID.

"Hey," Cassie said, "I'm at the station now."

"Can you leave," Spinelli said, "can you meet me at the coffee house or should I just come to the hall of justice myself and give your boss the news."

"News," Cassie asked.

"Let's just say," Spinelli said, "that the Jackal should never have distrusted you or Stone Cold."

"I'll be there just give me a few," Cassie said hanging up. Cruz looked at her and could tell something was up.

"Go," Cruz said.

Cassie nodded and headed to the coffee shop.

--

Spinelli was sitting eyes glued to his laptop still as Georgie headed back to the table with an orange soda.

"I can't believe Jason actually keeps these in stock for you," Georgie said.

"What can I say," Spinelli said, "I'm the Jackal."

Cassie ran into the coffeehouse and Georgie looked at her friends and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said getting up, "I need to be at Kelly's anyway."

Spinelli nodded and waved at her while Cassie told her hi and bye.

"Ok Spinelli," Cassie said, "What did you find."

Spinelli explained his findings to her.

"Ok so after Saturday," Spinelli began, "I was simply going to stop looking up Jolene I mean she couldn't have been the menace right."

"Well I did see," Cassie said, "but maybe it was just..."

"Jealousy," Spinelli said smiling, "you don't have to back up your suspicions any more here cadet Roberts."

"What do you mean," Cassie asked.

"The Jackal means," Spinelli said, "that he did some more digging and found out that Jolene was being paid weekly."

"Really," Cassie asked.

"really," Spinelli said, "paid by a dummy corporation owned by MedCam themselves...they thought they could get away with this...guess they underestimated the team of the Jackal, Stone, and Roberts."

"I personally prefer Jackal, Roberts and Stone myself," Cassie said smiling at him.

"Fine your name can go second," Spinelli said.

"You know I'm thinking of quitting the academy and just getting my PI license instead," Cassie said, "be my own boss and stuff."

"Problem is you suck at detective work on your own," Spinelli said.

"But maybe just maybe I'll have a partner," Cassie said, "say Jackal and Roberts Detective Agency."

Spinelli laughed.

"Have you been dipping into Dr .Archer's sleep aids," Spinelli asked teasingly.

"No," Cassie said, "I'm serious...we'd make a great team."

"We would wouldn't we," Spinelli said, "so should I tell Stone Cold...should you tell your boss."

"Tell Jason whenever," Cassie said, "I'll tell Cruz and Saturday Evening we'll get the case closed."

"Why wait till Saturday," Spinelli asked, "why not arrest the Angel of Death now."

"Because everything has happened on the Night Shift," Cassie said, "it would only be fitting."

"Yea it would wouldn't it," Spinelli said.

"Then the following Saturday," Cassie said, "you...me...Jakes, The Arcade, someplace OTHER then the ER."

"It's a Date," Spinelli said, "and again I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Apology Accepted," Cassie said giving him a hug.

--

**TBC**

_The Finale + a 2 chapter epilogue coming up..._


	23. Time Served

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to the final stretch...I waited for the season/series to end before I finished this up so that I could work my Cassie plot swimmingly...though a lot of ideas bumped In my head I hope you enjoy my final outcome... _

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

It was Saturday Evening and it felt a bit weird that Cassie wasn't in the hospital but instead at the station.

"What are you doing here," Cruz asked, "shouldn't you be taking Nurse Crowell down."

"I'll be there later...but don't you think Morgan should really be the one to nab her," Cassie said, "I mean seeing as I'm quitting the academy anyway."

"Quitting," Cruz asked.

"I'm going to go into the vigilante department," Cassie said, "be my own boss...save the world on my terms."

Cruz nodded. He was glad the young cadet had some plan.

"Anyway I'm going to check in on Mr. Paul," Cassie said, "then I'll be there in case Jason needs backup."

Her boss nodded as she headed to visit the prisoner

--

_Back at the Hospital..._

Robin was hanging out with Lainey and Kelly.

"I can't believe he's doing this to me," she said, "flaunting Leyla all over the place ...I mean f he's trying to make me jealous he's succeeding."

Her two colleagues simply listened to Robin's rant even though they each had their own problems. Problems that were more important then an ex boyfriend. She was so busy ranting that she hadn't noticed that Patrick Drake had entered the locker room and was listening to her. His heart broke a little. He still had feelings for his ex but they had different priorities. Robin wanted a family he didn't...not yet anyway.

Meanwhile Jason was standing outside of Toussaint's room when Epiphany walked by.

"So have you been to visit him," Epiphany asked.

Jason nodded in the past few weeks he had really enjoyed the older janitor's company and preyed that he would be able to recover from his surgery. At this same time he hoped that Jolene wouldn't try to get to him, but if she did he would be waiting to catch her.

Little did Jason know at the moment that Jolene attempting to attack Toussaint would be the least of his worries on his final night of the Night Shift.

--

Cassie entered the room where the man was sitting.

"What are you doing here," he asked, "aren't you the young volunteer girl who's been at the hospital every Saturday for weeks."

Cassie nodded.

"I'm also a cop," she said, "Surprise."

"Am I going to need an attorney present," he asked.

She shook her head.

"This is all off the record," Cassie said, "I know you were the one to kill roger Winters."

"Off the record huh," Cody said.

"I was going to say," Cassie continued, "you've heard about the menace that's been messing things at the hospital for months."

"Yes," Cody said, "and you should know that your friends at the PD are pinning this as a copycat case..."

"You want my opinion," Cassie asked.

"Why not," Cody replied.

"Plead guilty," Cassie said, "let the menace take the blame...I mean I admire your guts for what you did...I mean if I were in your place I'd probably do the same thing."

"Really," Cody asked.

"Really," Cassie smiled.

"Thanks," Cody began.

"Cassie," Cassie said.

"Cassie," Cody said.

--

Back at the hospital Jason was still standing guard in front of Toussaint's room as Jolene had been standing at the nurses' station.

"I can't believe it," Regina said, "It's almost over."

"Huh," Jolene said startled.

"Tonight," Regina said, "our last night on night shift...graduation night..."

"Yea huh," Jolene said. She was on edge. Jordan had insisted that she kill Toussaint and tonight was her last shot. When Regina left she thought she could make a getaway herself however she was stopped by Spinelli.

Spinelli had recently learnt the dark truth about his once fair Jolene however he feared that is she knew he was on to her his life might be in jeopardy.

"Hi," Jolene said to him.

"Hi," He said trying not to sound to cold to her.

"Listen," she began, "I'm sorry about playing you the way I have."

Spinelli looked at her shocked as he listened attentively to his words.

"I think your sweet and smart and funny," Jolene began, "and that if things were different that maybe we could have worked out."

The young man was taken aback at the nurses words. He was about to say something when a group of men entered and asked Jolene to be helped. She was a bit annoyed as they were interrupting her conversation. She turned to the men and asked them to wait there turn an annoyed tone ringing in her voice. The men did as they were told; little did the murderess nurse know that she just causes the biggest mishap of all in that one moment.

-

A few weeks back a young woman gave birth. She had now returned to the hospital in desperate need to see Kelly. Regina spotted her and in hearing the woman's pleas asked if the child was ok. The woman explained that her baby girl was with her sister but thus was urgent. Kelly meanwhile was with a young couple from out of town.

Spinelli meanwhile had found Jason outside of Toussaint's room.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "did they get her yet."

"Huh," Jason asked.

"Cassie never told you did she," Spinelli said smacking himself in the head, "or maybe I the Jackal was supposed to tell you but I forgot."

"Tell me what Spinelli," Jason asked.

Spinelli went on to tell his partner about his discovery. The account, the dummy company owned by MedCam, everything that proved that Nurse Crowell was the menace.

"Cassie should have been here by now right," Spinelli went on to ask, "I mean she told me she was going to wait and get the Angel of Death while she was on the Night Shift and well Jolene is still here."

"If Cassie said she'd be here," Jason said, "she'll be here...in the meantime..."

Jason was cut short by the sight of Ms. Sneed rounding the corner. She glared at the two men and told Jason he was needed elsewhere at the moment she then proceeded to tell Spinelli that if he didn't quit loitering then he would be kicked out. With both men gone Toussaint's room was unguarded giving Jolene a perfect opportunity to make a move which was just what she did.

Jolene began to sneak into the unguarded room, a syringe in hand about to make her move when Jason returned and grabbed her from behind.

"You thought you'd get away wit this huh," Jason asked her as he began to drag her in the direction of Ford's office.

--

Cassie left the station and was beginning to make her way to the hospital when she had a realization. These past few weeks she showed up at the hospital as a volunteer. Sure the night of the ambulance explosion she was there as a cop however she never got her cover blown. In fact the only people who knew who she truly was had been Jason, Spinelli and since two weeks ago when she told them Dr. Lee and Dr. Archer. She looked down at herself still dressed in her uniform and decided that she would quickly go to her apartment and change into street cloths so as not to throw any of the doctors off.

--

The young woman pleaded with Kelly to move her patient to another floor. She knew something was about to happen as the three men in the waiting area had belonged to a street gang, a rival gang of her ex. Suddenly she noticed one of the men pull a gun.

"It's too late," She said.

The following events happened all too fast. Spinelli was at the hub waiting for Cassie, chatting with Regina. Ford was heading over as Jason was bringing Jolene to him to tell her that he had caught her tying to kill Toussaint. Suddenly gunshots began to fire as the two gangs began to shoot up the ER.

"Get behind the desk," Jason yelled dropping Jolene where he stood and trying to apprehend one of the guns that fell from one of the men's hands.

As the shootout progressed the gang members began to fall one by one by Jason's hands. Meanwhile Dr. Julian got shot and some of the other doctors among the madness attempted to save him. Spinelli got up trying to play hero. He took off his shoulder bag and chucked it at one of the men knocking him down...but not for long. He picked up his gun and aimed it at the young hacker but before the bullet could hit Jolene jumped in front of him and took the bullet instead.

Soon there was one gang member left standing. He grabbed Robin and proceeded to point his gun at her head. Jason however was able to take him down.

--

Cassie arrived at the hospital soon after dressed in her street cloths. She noticed the flashing lights of cop cars out front and she assumed they were there because Jolene was getting busted however when she saw the blood and her superiors questioning the staff she bit her lip.

_'I miss all the fun,'_ she thought.

She immediately saw Jason being questioned by Cruz about what had happened. When he was done talking she looked at the coffee importer turned janitor.

"Spinelli," Cassie said worry in her voice, "is he."

"He's fine," Jason said

"Thank god," Cassie said, "anyone hurt."

"Dr. Julian got shot," Jason said, "not by me don't worry... anyway he'll be fine."

Cassie nodded.

"Jolene got shot as well," Jason said, "Taking a bullet for Spinelli if you can believe it."

"So are you going to tell me where he is or not," Cassie asked.

Jason pointed the girl in the direction that Spinelli want.

-

Jordan was in Ford's office commenting that when MedCam takes over things like the shootout would never happen.

"MedCam isn't taken over," Ford said placing a folder on the table. Amongst all the chaos he had managed to get the information that Cassie, Spinelli, and Jason had accumulated which stated that Jolene had been paid $25,000 to be a spy for MedCam and to pull an inside job.

--

Back in Toussaint's room he had finally come to. Epiphany smiled at the man.

"Be glad you were in here," Epiphany said, "You would not have liked to have been out there tonight."

She explained to the man about the shootout. Soon Patrick came in to give the man looking over. He told him that he would be making a full recovery.

-

Cassie spotted her friend in the stairwell tears in his eyes.

"I never wanted this to happen," Spinelli said, "sure she killed all those people but I meant for her to be in jail not this."

Cassie put her arm around him and let him cry on her shoulder for a while.

"Jason told me she took a bullet for you," Cassie said.

"That is what confuses the Jackal the most," Spinelli said, "I mean she killed innocent people Cass...but she risked her life to save me."

"We may never know why she did that," Cassie said running her hand through his hair as he wept, "but I'm glad she did."

After sitting in the stairwell for a bit Cassie looked at him.

"Do you want to get out of here," Cassie asked, "go to Kelly's or something?"

"I could go for an orange soda right about now," Spinelli said, "but first I have a few stops to make."

"Care for the company," Cassie asked.

Spinelli nodded as the two headed to Toussaint's room.

When they entered they spotted Jason already there.

"Wise One," Spinelli said, "I'm glad you're ok."

"I should be saying the same thing about you," Toussaint said, "Jason told me what happened."

"Did Stone Cold mention how the formerly fair Jolene jumped in front of a bullet to save me," Spinelli asked.

He nodded.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "If you and Cassie don't mind Toussaint needs his rest."

"Yes Stone Cold," Spinelli said as the two friends began to head out. However suddenly he paused in front of Jolene's room.

"If you want to go in," Cassie said, "I won't stop you."

Spinelli told her thanks as he went in to see the young woman.

"I know what you did," Spinelli said, "and for doing those things is makes me more confused...why did you risk your life to save the Jackal."

While Spinelli was in the room Cassie wandered to the locker room and spotted Kelly and Andy.

"So Cadet Roberts," Andy said, "it didn't go as you planed did it."

"No," Cassie said turning to Kelly, "how are you I heard you were there when the shootout happened."

Kelly nodded.

"The sheer rush of it all," Kelly began, "makes me want to jump in the sack...but instead I'm going to head to a meeting."

She held her chip out for the young officer.

"Good for you," Cassie said smiling.

As she left she could hear Kelly telling Andy that if he checks into rehab on his own that in 74 days she'd sleep with him. A smile spread across her face.

Spinelli stood outside of Jolene's room as he spotted his friend.

"So," Spinelli said, "Kelly's...Orange soda's on you."

She nodded as they both headed out of the hospital hand and hand.

--

**TBC...**

I Know I could easily End it there however I am planing an epilogue (or rather 2) the first takes place the following Saturday and the 2nd takes place further down the road...it is at this point I ask my readers what would YOU have liked to have seen as the 'epilogue' of NightShift (which essentualy was the OCT 5th episode of GH) please comment and tell me


	24. Ever After

**After Hours-**

_Ok...welcome to the final stretch...I waited for the season/series to end before I finished this up so that I could work my Cassie plot swimmingly...though a lot of ideas bumped In my head I hope you enjoy my final outcome... _

_I don't own GH or NS just Cassie_

_--_

The following Saturday Cassie entered Kelly's and smiled at Georgie.

"So," Georgie said, "big date tonight."

"I don't know," Cassie said, "is this a date...I just assumed it was two friends celebrating the fact that a psycho has been captured...well in a coma but beggars can't be choosers."

"I heard about that nurse," Georgie said, "so that is what you've been up to all these weeks...and poor Spinelli he must be crushed."

"Who do you think my friend is," Cassie asked.

"So it's not one of the hottie doctors on staff at the hospital," Georgie asked.

Cassie shook her head as the door to the diner opened and Spinelli entered.

"Greetings," Spinelli said smiling, "so how are my two favorite girls doing this evening."

"I could be better," Georgie said.

"What's wrong," Spinelli asked, "don't tell me the mouthy one's health has taken a turn for the worse again."

"it's not her health," Georgie said, "in fact she's back in top form...plotting and scheming to make your precious Blonde One's life hell."

"Lulu can take care of herself," Spinelli said, "she's with the Crabby Commando now and I the jackal have moved on."

"Cass," Georgie asked eyeing the other girl.

Spinelli shrugged and looked over at the other girl too.

"Who knows," Spinelli said, "in time...maybe...say did she tell you we're going into business together."

"Business," Georgie asked.

"Roberts and Spinelli Investigations," Spinelli said, "yea we need a better name."

"So you're going all spy on us Spinelli," Georgie asked.

"Why not," Spinelli said, "it will put my cyber skills to good use."

"True," Georgie said, "so where are you too off to."

"I don't know," Cassie said, "Spinelli what do you want to do."

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "what do you want to do."

"As long as I'm NOT at the Hospital," Cassie said, "I'm down with anything."

"Bowling," Spinelli suggested.

"Have you actually been," Cassie asked, "or are you just suggesting that because that is what your falling Angel liked to do."

"Well she mentioned it," Spinelli said, "and I mean I've bowled in virtual reality but I've since wanted to try in actual reality."

"Well in that case," Cassie said, "anything but hanging around the Hospital or going to the Bowling Alley."

"Arcade," Spinelli suggested.

"I was going to say Jake's," Cassie said, "but the Arcade sounds like fun."

Spinelli smiled and took the girls hand.

"Shall we," Spinelli said.

"We shall," Cassie said, "bye Georgie."

The young waitress waved at her two friends. A part of her was jealous that in the end Spinelli chose Cassie over her however another part was truly happy, Spinelli got a girl in his life that was deserving of him.

--

Meanwhile at the hospital Robin was sitting in the locker room. Her Night Shift sentence was over yet she actually wanted to be at the hospital. For the first time in weeks Saturday Night in the ER seemed slow. There was no Jason there to talk to, no Jolene to cause trouble...no Patrick and Leyla flirting in front of her face.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to jump.

The young doctor turned around and looked into her ex's eyes.

"What are you doing here," they both said, "our punishment is over."

"Your going to think I'm such a dork," Robin said, "I'm actually loitering around the hospital waiting for a patient who needs me...I mean I hated the Night Shift but now that my sentence is over I miss it."

"I'm here for pretty much the same reason," Patrick said.

"I thought you'd be celebrating your freedom with Nurse Mir," Robin said, "I mean you two have been flirting since week one...you've slept with her...you've..."

"I get it," Patrick said, "I guess it was just my commitment phobia kicking in...You see you want a kid...I don't...well not now anyway it's not like I never want to be a father I mean just not tomorrow."

Robin nodded.

"Anyway," Patrick said, "Leyla was pretty much a rebound and she knew it...broke it off with me about half way through the week."

Robin nodded.

"If you really want a child," Patrick said, "and if that is the one thing keeping us apart...well."

"Well," Robin said.

"Well," Patrick said, "if you can be willing to wait like a year...two at the most...then I'll be ready to try."

"So is this your way of looking for a happy medium," Robin asked.

"Maybe," Patrick said, "that is if you're willing to give it another shot."

"Why not," Robin said, "I'll wait to have a baby but you need to hold up your end..."

"Agreed," Patrick said as they rekindled there romance with a kiss.

"Now," Robin said, "if we don't have to be here want to go to Jake's."

"How about back to my place," Patrick said, "I have my race track set up."

"I'm so going to kick your buy," Robin said.

"Bring it," Patrick said as the couple left the hospital and headed back to his place ready to give there relationship a second shot.

**--**

**THE END**


End file.
